UnStoppable Flash Side Stories
by DarthManwe
Summary: Side stories involving side characters, origin and backstories , and extra missions of the team. It exists within the UnStoppable Flash universe, so it's highly recommended to read these stories with that one. Please note the Chapter placements of these stories within main story, so you won't spoil content early on. Latest Story: Impossibility of Ignoring the Past
1. Jonathan

**As requested, the new side story line in a seperate story. I hope people will enjoy these bits, and they actually tie into the main story as well, so it's not useless plot-wise.**

**UnStoppable Flash Side Stories**

**Disclaimer: Kim Possible trademark and all characters belong to Disney.**

**DC Comics and all characters belong to Warner Bros.**

** Jonathan**

**-Pre-Series-**

_December 25th, 1944_

_Near the town of Champs, Ardennes, Belgium_

The young man was shaking uncontrollably. For the last few hours, all he could do was shaking in this God forsaken foxhole. His dark brown hair had been matted with dirt and some blood, not having had any chance to clean up in so many days.

It had been more than six hours since sunset, yet the young man was unable to sleep. The entirety of his unit must have been feeling the same way. He could hear whispers ranging from prayers to cursing from all around.

He heard some footsteps crushing the snow. In quiet tones, he heard the conversation of a petty officer with that of another. He knew the first speaker, he was the corporal commanding his team.

"Sir, you have to tell Lieutenant. Today's attacks depleted almost all the ammo we reserved, and soldiers here have run out of any sort of medical supplies. We can't hold this position any longer."

The young man in the foxhole heard a deep sigh. The second man spoke, this was a new voice. "What do you expect Corporal, pray tell. Germans encircled us and all the supplies we can get are those air drops. They have problems in Command without us adding to it."

"We at least need to rotate with the reserves in the town! These men cannot hold out any longer." The young man knew that Corporal Stent was a good man, looking out for the soldiers around himself.

The second voice, added with conviction and some desperation. "Corporal, there are _no reserves_. We are now stranded souls on an island, surrounded by a sea of Krauts, both armored and infantry. Until General Patton's forces punch through the blockade, we have no base area."

The young man heard the frustrated sigh of his corporal. The second voice spoke again. "Go get some sleep. Germans will most probably renew the offensive early in the morning."

The corporal walked away slowly, but the man speaking to him did not. The tarp covering the young man's foxhole was pulled back and a man slid inside, pulling the tarp back up after he had done so.

It was very dark, only light coming from the edges of the foxhole, the pale moonlight shining through. The young man heard the sound of a match being lit, then saw the lighting of a battered cigarette.

The light illuminated the smoking man. He was a middle aged fellow, with gray strands showing amongst his blonde messy hair. He also had a magnificent moustache that linked up with his sideburns, forming a single line from ear to ear. The older man saw the young man looking at him and smiled.

"You heard the brunt of that I assume?"

The young man nodded softly. He did not need to hear all that to know how bad it was already.

The older man extended another battered cigarette to him. Young man took it tentatively. Another match lit up and gave fire to the cancerous stick. "Merry Christmas." The aging blonde offered with a knowing tone.

"You too sir. Sergeant, sir." The young man had made out the rank from the man's uniform.

"Ease up kid. We are just two lost souls in a foxhole." He took a long drag from his cigarette. "What's your name Private?"

The young man answered after a taking a drag himself. "Hiram, sir. Hiram Kent."

"Jonathan Stoppable." The older man chuckled after taking another long drag out of the cigarette he was holding. "Yes, I know how that last name sounds."

After a minute of silence, Hiram asked with a quiet voice. "Sir... Do you think we have a chance to survive?"

Jonathan's eyes bore into Hiram's, showing the conviction he had in his deep brown eyes. "If there is one thing I know, that there's always a chance."

"But sir, we have been holding out for almost nine days. They say that if Bastogne falls, we could lose the war."

Jonathan sighed after another long drag that almost depleted his cigarette. "Tell me, where are you from?"

Hiram answered, but couldn't understand why the older man was asking. "Smallville, sir. It's a small town in Kansas."

"Farmer, eh? What do you grow out there?" Jonathan's tone was all too calm, making small talk in a cold and dark foxhole like it could have been a nice pub.

"Mostly corn, sir."

"Must be hard work. Honest work."

"It is, but that is how we like it there. Sir." Hiram's tone was prideful, he loved his hometown.

Jonathan finished smoking and looked into Hiram's eyes again. "So tell me, why would a Kansas farm boy rush to service, in a bloody war so far from home? You are not like those other city kids who simply had no purpose in life."

Hiram's head fell forward while he thought of his home. His home he would probably never see again.

"I... I read about the war back home, all the time we could spare for reading. And after what happened at Pearl Harbor, I felt that... I felt that I needed to stand up for my country. I need to do this, so people back home in Smallville can keep farming and live their lives as before, as well as the people in these countries." Hiram was surprised that he could find the words.

Jonathan smiled, got up and pulled the tarp back as he got out of the foxhole. "That is why we will hold Bastogne and that is why we will win this war Kent. Hold onto that soul of yours. War has a bad habit of taking it away."

* * *

Hiram ran under the cover of thin Belgian forest as fast as he could. It was hell on Earth, and it was right around him. Germans had initiated another offensive at dawn, and this was the big one. All around him, Hiram saw his fellow soldiers fall, never to stand back up. Retreating further into the besieged area was an inevitable fact. They were ordered to fall back as far as the town of Hemroulle, just outside Bastogne, also under attack by Germans. They had nowhere to go.

Germans were winning. The 502nd Infantry was stretched thin, and was soon to be obliterated.

He stopped behind a rather large rock and glanced behind. German infantry and armor was advancing into the treeline vacated by them. He saw the well-built but average height frame of Sgt. Stoppable a bit further ahead, directing the retreat. With more than half of his squad gone, and Corporal fallen in the first assault, he only had the mind to run at the man he met earlier.

He reached the sergeant, breathing heavily and almost out of energy. "Sir!.. They are moving armor below in the treeline!"

Jonathan looked at him and then behind the young soldier. A bullet whizzed past them and hit the ground in between their feet.

"It's time to go kid. Move!" He held the arm of the young man and made him run. He also signaled a full retreat to anyone around. But it was futile, the battered American forces were going to be caught by the fresh and tank-supported Germans.

Suddenly, a streak blew past the retreating American forces and skewered through advancing German lines. Some Americans stopped and watched as the red streak weaved through their enemies with precision.

Both Jonathan's and Hiram's eyes were widened as they watched the streak. It was being tracked by a hollow, shimmering energy. Whatever, or whoever it was effectively stopped the German advance on their retreat path.

The streak covered in shimmering energy circled all three of the German tanks once, and they blew up a few seconds later. All remaining Germans started to fire at the streak, but their momentum was broken with their advance halted.

Concentrated fire failed to catch the streak. But a stray mortar shell exploding very close by as it passed didn't. The streak tumbled and the two watching men saw that it was another man. He was holding his foot and looked to be in serious pain.

Before Hiram could understand what was going on, Jonathan had broken into a dash towards the fallen man. Without a thought, he followed.

Jonathan reached the man to see it was another young man with brown hair, no more than twenty five years of age, holding a rather badly injured foot. He knew wounds like that, the foot was forfeit at this point. But it didn't matter.

As Germans reestablished their line, a few shots whizzed past the three men. Jonathan heaved up the fallen man who wore a funny helmet with wings, and carried him on his shoulders. Hiram had caught up and collected Jonathan's rifle.

"Didn't I tell you to run, kid?!" Jonathan shouted as they ran away from Germans.

"You didn't run sir!"

They ran for half an hour, occasionally rerouting to stay away from advancing German lines. They came across a very small town, deserted by its looks. They rushed into its church and Hiram barred the door behind them.

Jonathan, spent as he is from the long run, set down the unconscious man on his shoulders. Now that they had a chance to breathe, he noticed the clothing on him. It was odd, as he only had a red shirt and dark blue pants, rather thin clothing for the biting European winter.

With Hiram's help, he uncovered a small basement alcove of the church, accessible by a small ladder. They moved the unconscious man in there, after erasing their tracks in the church as they best could, they all were concealed in the alcove. Only light source was an airhole to church itself.

Jonathan told Hiram to get some rest, as they would no doubt need it. If he was estimating correctly, German forces would take this town and push on Bastogne itself by nightfall.

He silently chuckled as he took stock of his situation.

_'Rather strange turn of events for someone like me, wouldn't you say Mim?' _ His thoughts drifted to the woman he had not seen for more than thirty years, as they usually did when Jonathan Stoppable was left alone.

He kept watch, or more aptly, an ear on the walls of the alcove as hours passed.

* * *

Garrick woke up, feeling cold and sweaty. He was in a semi-darkened place. The last thing he remembered was how he had fallen, finally slowing down due to his body screaming in an extremely tired state. He was blasted away by a mortar shell.

He had fully expected to die back there, with Joan Williams' image in his mind. Somehow, he was alive.

He looked around to see another man, close to his own age, sleeping lightly. A voice spoke from the side he had not looked at yet.

"Finally awake huh?" Jay turned to see a graying blonde man sitting nearby, with a rifle in hand. By his uniform, he could tell this was an American sergeant. "I was beginning to think that I would have to slap you at some point."

Jay's voice croaked as he tried to answer. His dry throat was parched. The old blonde pulled out a canteen from his belt and helped Jay drink some water. "Easy there kid." He helped the young man sit up. Jay looked around for his helmet. "Here's your helmet." Jonathan pulled it from his backpack. "Figured it was important. Those are some funny ornaments you tacked on them, I must say."

Jay thanked the man. "It was my father's. Thank you."

"That was some show you put on the stage back there kid. Lots of soldiers owe their lives to you."

Jay was stumped. He just nodded slightly. The older man offered his hand. "Jonathan Stoppable."

"Jay Garrick. Thanks for the rescue."

"You can wait to thank me. We are behind enemy lines, hiding in a church with very little supplies, and your foot- Wait a minute." Jonathan squinted and took a closer look at Garrick's right foot, earlier damaged by shrapnel. It had already healed some of it. It was still far from mend, but it was still impressive.

Jay offered a pained smile. "It should heal in a day or two."

Jonathan threw him a sideways glance. "I had heard that Germans were working to create some super soldiers or something like that. What are you, one of ours?"

Jay gulped. "I... Well, you could say that, though government had nothing to do with my powers." He added the last part under his breath. "Until they _requested _for me use them in the war."

Jonathan didn't prod further. This young man was a hero, who saved many lives, and that was all he needed.

Hiram had woken up at this point. He got acquainted with Jay as Jonathan listened to the church above. He left his backpack and told them he was going to see what was going on.

After half an hour, he quietly crept back into the alcove.

"Town is still deserted, but some Krauts were passing by in units. I think our boys stopped them at the city." He emptied a small sack he was holding. There were some potatoes in it. "Found these in a nearby house. Better eat while we can."

He watched Garrick devour three potatoes quickly. "You seem mightily hungry there Garrick."

Jay nodded and apologized. "I'm sorry... My powers... They require me to eat frequently."

"Well, as long as we all stay alive. Isn't that right Kent?"

Hiram was absently eating one baked potato. He shook himself as he heard his name. "Sorry sir, I was thinking something else."

Jonathan looked at the young man's face, instantly deducing the cause. He asked in a knowing, half-singing voice. "What's her name?"

Hiram opened his mouth to answer, then failing that, asking how he knew. Then he gave up and softly uttered the name he was holding dear. "It's... Jess, sir. Jessica."

Jay's munching on his third potato had slowed down as well. Jonathan turned to him. "And the fair one who stole this man's heart must be Joan."

Jay stammered. "How.. How did you..?"

Jonathan smiled. "You were saying her name while I carried you. Must be something special if you were willing to die with her name on your lips."

He fell silent after that. Hiram couldn't help but ask. "Sir, what about you? You must have a family back home?"

Jonathan chuckled. "Surprisingly, I don't, Kent." He sighed. "One doesn't find much time for the finer details of life in a policeman's life."

It was Jay's turn to ask, it appeared. "Policeman? Why would a policeman as old as you would be here in the middle of the war?" Seeing Jonathan's eyebrows rising, he added hastily. "No offense... Sir."

Jonathan chuckled even harder than before. "Well, I was the police chief back in Middleton." Seeing the blank looks on both young men's faces, he added. "That's a small city back in Colorado. We are growing though."

He sighed. "Anyway, there I was. Our country plunging into war. Me, a fifty-year old police chief with some leadership experience, some firearms training and no family. Seemed like a good idea at the time." He smiled sardonically. "Shows me what I know."

He placed his backpack under his head and laid back. "Gentlemen, I used to tell the men under my command to leave their families at home and come to work with a clean slate every day." He snorted lightly. "Then again, that was police work. Here, in the war..." He closed his eyes. "Hold on tight to those names, the faces. Kent, keep watch while I sleep."

"Yes, sir." Hiram realized incredulously, that Jonathan Stoppable had fallen asleep in the same second.

* * *

Next morning was uneasy for all three of them. Garrick's foot had shown miraculous healing, yet it was still not enough for him to walk, let alone run. They had run out of food and water as well.

Jonathan scouted from inside the church and saw that the immediate area was clear, at least for now.

With Hiram helping Garrick, they all exited the church and slowly navigated towards the edge of the town.

For their bad luck, a German patrol was staying at a house nearby. Jonathan heard them and pointed to both young one's to stay silent. He pulled out his sidearm and slowly crept to the door. Looking inside from the edge of a window, he saw three German soldiers sitting at the table eating and talking.

Taking a deep breath, he rushed inside. With precision and conviction that spoke volumes about his experience as a policeman, he shot the first two soldiers in quick succession. The third one reacted and jumped on him before he could shoot him as well. They rolled on the ground.

Jonathan, with his experience, didn't try to wrestle the gun too much. He threw it away and pulled his knife from his boot with his left hand. Before the young German soldier knew what had happened, his throat was cut open. He bled on Jonathan's clothes before the aging soldier moved away.

He wiped the blade on the dying German's uniform and sheathed it back inside his boot. Then he quickly patted around his pockets for anything useful.

Jay and Hiram were watching from the door, with slightly terrified looks. Jonathan sighed and pointed inside. "There is food and water here. Also supplies and ammo. Get them, and strip the other two for anything useful."

Hiram gulped. "Sir... We... Do we have to do this?"

Jonathan stopped for a second and looked them in the eyes. "Yes. Survival in war requires such measures. Go on, hurry up."

They did as Jonathan instructed. After having Hiram help Jay a fair distance, the ex-policeman set fire to the house. He came near the other two men running. "Let's move."

"What was that fire for?" Jay asked as he hobbled with Hiram's help.

"Drawing their attention."

"Sir, where are we going?"

Jonathan pointed westward. "According to Jay, General Patton's forces were going to try for an offensive in that general direction just after Christmas. If they went with that plan, that's our best bet to get back."

Jay added. "Though that was what I was told when they ordered me to halt German advance, I don't know how valid it is anymore."

"It's the best plan we have." Jonathan led them both into the nearby forest and kept a steady pace.

Towards afternoon, they heard movement close by. Hiding behind a hill, they scouted ahead. Jonathan scanned the area ahead with the binoculars he had pulled out of his pack. He whistled.

"What is it sir?"

Jonathan answered as he kept looking. "I think that's a U.S. Armored Division driving the German line back down."

"That's a good thing, isn't it Sir?" Hiram asked enthusiastically, as he and Jay exchanged happy looks.

"Well, it is good for the besieged in Bastogne. Problem is, gentlemen, some of those Germans are heading right our way."

The two young men's faces fell immediately. Jonathan lowered the binoculars and looked at them. "Garrick, how's the foot? Can you run yet?" The young speedster gave it a try, but his foot couldn't hold him as he tried to stand.

Jonathan sighed. "Well, it was worth a try." He sighed and looked around. He pulled Hiram near him and pointed somewhere nearby. "You see that rock formation?" Hiram nodded and the old soldier continued. "You will take Garrick there. From there, you can run downhill and reach that road in a minute or so."

"Sir, it's too exposed. We will never make it."

"Yes, you will. Germans will be too busy trying to look at their right flank to notice two guys slipping from left."

"But why would they look-" Hiram stopped as both he and Jay understood what he was saying. "Sir, no. We can't accept this."

"Well, tough luck kid. I outrank you, so I'm making this an order."

"I'd be court martialed first, if the alternative is to leave a good man behind." Hiram's conviction was admirable.

And for Jonathan, it was unnecessary. "I'm a somewhat old man Kent. No need to dramatize this."

"I will not accept this!"

Jonathan looked him straight in the eyes. "Jessica is still at Smallville kid. I take it that you didn't love her nearly as much as you claimed then."

"I..." Hiram's head fell forward.

"Go and live like a man. There is no honor in dying with a washed up cop at European countryside."

Jay's hand fell on Jonathan's shoulder. "I'm... I'm sorry. I could get us out if I was more careful earlier."

"You were saving lives, that's what you were doing. Don't apologize for that."

Jonathan pointed to Hiram. "Drop your rifle with me. Take the sidearm. You will need to be light." He collected Hiram's ammo and strapped both rifles on his back. "Go to the rocks. Wait for the first gunshot from that hill." He pointed to a hill on German right flank. "Now, go!"

He turned around and ran, not even letting them answer. German forces were also making a run for their vicinity, so they also ran to the rocks as Jonathan instructed.

A few minutes later, the sound of a standard issue American M1 Garand echoed from the hills on the other side. German line slowed down and turned towards there, turning their backs to their left flank as they advanced uphill.

Hiram heaved Jay on his shoulders and ran as fast as he could, tears running down his eyes as they both heard the German rifles going off.

* * *

Jonathan had found a rather good perch. From the top of another hill, he had hidden in a bush. He waited for a few minutes to give time for boys to get in position, then fired upon the first German that came within his rifle's sight.

He kept firing as more Germans fell to his rifle fire. Pretty soon though, they figured out his location. He crawled out of the bush and took cover behind a rather large rock.

His rifle ammo spent, he drew his remaining sidearm and shot the first five German soldiers that tried to creep around the treeline. Finally, another German broke through the treeline and saw that he was alone. He screamed the situation to his friends before Jonathan could shoot him.

Germans, now knowing that it was only one man, poured around the hill and started raining down bullets on Jonathan's cover. He heard some soldiers running and saw them getting close. He shot one of them, but seeing that his gun was empty, he pulled his knife and killed two others. The last one managed to shoot him with his pistol, catching Jonathan in the right shoulder. He fell down and crawled behind the rock he was taking cover earlier.

It wouldn't be too long now. He pulled out an old, battered photo from the inside of his helmet. It was the black and white photo of a young woman, looking to be at her early twenties.

"Wish I could have seen you one more time, Mim. Goodbye... wherever you are."

Just as the rushing sounds of German soldiers closed up, he heard a loud sound, some weird combination of lightning and wind. He stuck his head out slightly to see a most amazing visage. An impossibly fast streak was knocking down _all _of the German soldiers in the vicinity. All he could see was yellow lightning flashing around.

The flashes stopped, and Jonathan saw something, _ someone_, defying reason and logic. A man, dressed in head to toe dark red leather was standing only a short distance away. He was, if Jonathan's eyes were not deceiving him, was _vibrating_ with his entire body. His features couldn't be made out. He could tell that he also had a mask on and that he was slightly taller than Jonathan himself, maybe around 5 ft 11 inches.

This man didn't look like Jay Garrick, yet he asked anyway. "Jay, is that you?"

The answering voice was reverbrating and distorted. "No, but I _am _ a friend Jonathan."

"Who are you? Why did you save me?!" Jonathan realized something. Ever since the start of this war, he was seeking an honorable end to his lonely existence. This man had probably taken that from him.

"I dunno, you looked like you really wanted something more than simply dying there." The distorted voice gave out a little laugh. "That, and I'm totally badical. You can call me.." He slightly chuckled. "Ron." The masked man gave a two finger salute at Jonathan. "Take care Jon. We won't see each other again."

The next moment, the man was gone in a flash of lightning.

The advancing American armored division found Jonathan leaning against a rock covered with corpses and many more alive, but unconscious German soldiers.

* * *

_The President of the United States of America, authorized by Act of Congress, July 9, 1918, takes pride in presenting the Distinguished Service Cross to Staff Sergeant Jonathan Ronald Stoppable, United States Army, for extraordinary heroism in connection with military operations against an armed enemy while serving with the 502nd Infantry Regiment, 101st Airborne Division, in action against enemy forces on 26 December 1944, in Belgium._

_-Excerpt from the citation, Distinguished Service Cross presentation to Jonathan R. Stoppable_

* * *

_October 1951_

_Smallville, Kansas_

Hiram stood near his wife, Jess, as she had just delivered a healthy boy. It was a good year for the crops, and it was a good year for his new family.

"I told you it would be a boy Hiram."

"Yes, you did, dear."

"Do you have a good name in mind?"

Hiram smiled slightly. "I have. What do you think of Jonathan?"

* * *

**Author Notes: From here on out, I will post some side stories that I mentioned within main storyline in short pieces like this, so as not to clot the main chapters so much, also to give the readers a little extra content. ( Albeit unedited. This one has not been beta-read, and there is not much need to, as this an extra content for avid readers. You can just not read if you don't want to.)**


	2. How Hiro Met Bonnie

**UnStoppable Flash Side Stories**

**Disclaimer: Kim Possible trademark and all characters belong to Disney.**

**DC Comics and all characters belong to Warner Bros.**

**How Hiro Met Bonnie**

**_-During Ronin Part II-_**

Bonnie was not doing so good.

She cursed every cell, every fiber of her own being for being stupid enough to go anywhere near Vertigo. What was she thinking?!

Oh yes, there was that matter with her best friend dying. And Bonnie being angry at anything and everything at the world for it. Especially Ron Stoppable.

Who had turned about to be nothing like she imagined.

He was the Flash, for one thing. Everyone loved him, and with good reason. Flash was likeable as hell, with the jokes he kept throwing around as he saved and helped people. Thinking on the matter, Bonnie realized Ron actually didn't do much to act differently in costume.

He had offered his help if Bonnie ever felt the urge to take Vertigo again. But he was not around right now. It was not his fault. He was picked for an exchange program, and the hottie that came in his stead was something else. Yet, that didn't change the fact that he couldn't help her now.

She dreaded to tell anyone else about her drug problem. She had done Vertigo only three times, but the stuff was addictive. It made bearing the pain so much easier. And now, even after her heart lightened and her pain lessened, the physical craving remained.

So there she was, fighting an uphill battle with herself to go to a dealer or not. She had found one, but was dallying from a nearby street, fighting with herself internally.

Then it happened.

A woman descended from above on top of the dealer Bonnie was eyeing for the last hour. It was a surreal sight, how she tore through the dealer and his guards. Afraid of being discovered, Bonnie ran away.

In her haste, she had ran into a rather unfortunate back alley. A hooded man cut her off.

"Are you lost girlie?"

Bonnie turned back quickly, to find two other men behind her. Dread rose up in her gut.

_'Just another bad decision to add on top of the pile you amassed already.'_

"Didn't no one tell you, these streets are dangerous at night."

"We should give you a ride, you know, to keep you safe."

The three men closed on her. Bonnie Rockwaller knew she was done for.

The sound of an engine roared close by. They all turned to see a motorcycle at the entrance to the back alley. The engine died down and the rider dismounted from the bike. Removing his helmet, Hirotaka revealed himself. "I think you should leave gentlemen."

"Get lost." One of the three unseemly men barked at the undercover ninja. The man audibly muttered and said "Tourists."

Hirotaka calmly walked into the middle and looked them in the eye."It is my wish to end this matter without violence."

"That's it kid, you're done!" Three men attacked the Japanese teen.

What followed was a spectacle. Bonnie had seen Ron and Kim fight. Ron was all instinct, raw and unpolished, reliant on his natural gifts, both normal and super. Kim was all flair and technique, representation of talent itself.

Bonnie could describe Hirotaka with only one word. Control. Not one wasted movement, he defeated and easily injured all three men while taking only three steps in total. He had used their power against them and made it look incredibly easy.

He offered his arm. "May I escort to your residence, Rockwaller-san?"

Bonnie was shocked, but not _that_ shocked. She wouldn't miss a chance to ride with this piece of fine Japanese import. "Sure... And... Thanks..."

Hirotaka smiled and gave her a ride home.

* * *

"Having trouble, Rockwaller-san?" Hirotaka's voice sounded out.

Bonnie jumped in her place. She was eating her lunch alone, away from everyone else. She had her first cheer practice after Kim accepted her later that day, and her right arm was itching unbelievably.

"P-Please call me Bonnie."

"If you wish." He took a seat near her. "I am seeing you in distress Bonnie."

Bonnie shook her head slightly. "It's just that..." She really didn't want her vulnerabilities to be exposed to this guy, no matter how hot he was.

As it turned out, she needn't have bothered. Hirotaka took her arm and gently pulled back the sleeve of her shirt. After that, Bonnie felt his fingers pressing on specific spots in quick succession, ever so gently.

It felt very good. It released some of the tension she was going through. "What... What are you doing?" She asked, her voice quivering involuntarily.

"Using pressure points in your arm to stimulate blood flow. Pushing energy around, helping the healing process along. It is called 'reiki' in the Western world, I believe."

"Whatever it is... Don't stop." Hirotaka kept doing that for over ten minutes. After that, Bonnie found herself very relaxed. "Th- Thanks.." She had to ask though. "How did you know?" She didn't have the heart to form the question fully.

Hirotaka smiled and melted Bonnie's insides with it. "You were feverish and pale yesterday. Your right arm was twitching in phantom pains."

They sat in silence until it was time for afternoon classes.

* * *

Bonnie was shaking again. Thankfully, it was not as bad as before, but it left her very weak still. She was just about to ask an early break from cheer practice when Kim declared it over and left in a rush. The redhead was acting a little off, but Bonnie was too preoccupied to waste any brainpower on the issue.

She fervently looked around for Hirotaka, and as if by divine intervention, he showed up just a few minutes after practice.

"Your complexion has paled again, Bonnie."

Bonnie asked with pleading eyes. "Could you.. do that thing again please?"

Hirotaka smiled and led her to a park nearby. After ten minutes of him doing his 'reiki' stuff, Bonnie had relaxed again. Yet, she realized that this was only going to be temporary again.

"I never wanted this. I just didn't know what to do." She started shaking again, but it was psychological this time, from the uncertainty and the embarrasment.

"Leaves don't think to rustle in the wind. They just do." Hirotaka had a very calm demeanor, but that didn't help Bonnie understand him much.

"Is that your way of telling me that shit happens?"

Hirotaka smiled. "That would be an accurate approximation."

Bonnie's smile faded. "I don't know why I keep feeling like this..."

Hirotaka leveled his gaze with hers. Black eyes bore into teal. "You must look deep within to understand your demons. Tell me, Bonnie, what was your inner demon when you sought out an external one?"

Bonnie's eyes went dull, looking into the distance. "I.. missed.. still miss my friend. She died..."

"Yet I feel you made your peace with that, on some level."

Bonnie's lips trembled. "I... I..." She looked at her hands. "I'm... _so tired_ of being powerless." A few tears escaped her eyes. "I keep thinking, if I was stronger... Maybe... Just maybe..." She couldn't finish her speech.

Hirotaka helped her along. "So you have traded guilt from someone to yourself." He rubbed her back gently. "Bonnie, worst demons are the ones we create for ourselves. Yours are no different."

Bonnie was finally able to articulate her deepest thoughts. "I am just so tired of this feeling, this _powerlessness!_ I cannot stand that..."

"Power comes from the soul..." Hirotaka stood up. "But for the soul to steel, one must forge their body first. It seems to me that you need to take charge of your own self."

Bonnie stopped shaking and looked at him. "What do you suggest?"

Hirotaka helped her up and smiled. "Might I suggest some basic Krav Maga to start with?"

Bonnie threw a sly smile, through her tear streaked face. "Would you know such a thing?"

"I know many things." He helped her get into a stance.

* * *

"You have improved in this week." Hirotaka retrieved his jacket from the ground and helped Bonnie stand up. He was good to go, return to Japan.

"The positive feedback certainly did help." Bonnie raised on her toes and kissed Hirotaka deeply.

They had gotten closer and just a tiny bit 'physical' during the actual physical exercise during Hirotaka's second week. He had shown her some stuff, which made Bonnie feel better about herself. It also helped with her withdrawal symptoms.

She was sad to see him go, but both of them knew it was a temporary thing. Still, they had the most fun they could have.

Bonnie had made her piece with that. Hirotaka was a special person for her, simply because he had helped her in a way few others did.

She had made up her mind as well. She watched Flash's televised return on TV, meeting up with the new female superhero in town, the woman she had seen briefly once. For her, it was all good and well, but she didn't want to be completely powerless anymore. It was time to take control.

Next day, she signed up to a Krav Maga course in a nearby gym.


	3. The Partnership

**UnStoppable Flash**

**Disclaimer: Kim Possible trademark and all characters belong to Disney.**

**DC Comics and all characters belong to Warner Bros.**

**The Partnership**

**_-__Between Ronin Part II and ___To Hell and Wonderful Beyond___ -_**

"That was easy." Ron walked out of the Algebra final with his head held high. Almost annoyingly so, for the two girls trailing just behind him.

"Maybe for you, you savant you." Monique was fuming. "Ever since that deal where you one upped Miss Whisp at the start of the term, she's been trying to get you!"

Kim completed that speech for Monique. "And the rest of us have been getting caught in the crossfire." Lots of people leaving the classroom glared at Ron, so that was apparently true.

Ron shrugged. "She's eventually gonna have to give up and accept that was all Project Phoebus and not me." He threw a large grin their way as he walked backwards for a few seconds. "Smile up ladies, no classes till the end of summer, and no math stuff!" He turned back around and kept walking as Rufus yawned out of his pocket. "Besides, you both are walking away with A minuses, I think."

Monique sighed. "If I didn't bomb that exam badly, maybe. I think it's gonna turn out to be a B." Her glare returned in full force. "And how come you kept yourself up at a flat A after the whole mind-enhancing-stuff wore out?"

Ron got nervous slightly as he threw a sideways grin Kim's way. "Uh... Studied hard, you know? That's exactly it." He swept his hands to opposing sides in front of himself. "Nothing weird going on with me." He whistled suspiciously as they exited the school from the main doors.

Kim groaned mentally. Ron had kept doing superspeed studying even while he was in his volatile emotional state, and when someone can cram three hours worth of study in the last five minutes before the actual exam, the whole studying hard bit was going out the window. Of course, they couldn't mention any of this to Monique.

Whose new passion included constantly blogging about Flash and Titan. Kim had the growing premonition that at some point, both Ron and herself would have to sit Monique down and have a long serious conversation about it. Just not yet.

Ron plugged in a single earphone, connected to his new smartphone. It was only the third day he had gotten it, and yet, after many failures, they had enabled access to police radio on it. And he was abusing that feature. Flash was back in full force.

They passed by a blonde girl of their grade. Kim recognized her as Penny, one seriously beautiful blonde who also happened to be book smart. She was a little panicky. She turned and saw them, immediately coming over and stopping them.

"Have you seen Zita? Anyone?"

Monique and Kim shook their heads, while Ron had trouble recalling the name Zita. "Uh, I can't remember who that name belongs to, uh... Polly?" And apparently, he had trouble recalling the name of the girl that stood in front of them.

The blonde girl glared. Kim had to admit, with the sky blue eyes she had, it was pretty mesmerizing. "Penny. It's Penny! We have been in the same classes for two years now!" Said girl took one deep breath. "Zita's my friend, our grade, black hair, Hispanic, usually wears pink and purple?"

Ron recalled the image now. "She sometimes works at the movies, right?" Penny nodded, but Ron anticlimactically finished. "No, sorry, didn't see her lately..." He and Kim exchanged a look. They both had an immediate bad feeling.

Kim caught Penny's arm as she turned to ask other people. "She's missing?"

"Ever since yesterday! She went to attend an Everlot event downtown, then we were gonna meet up, but she never showed." The blonde girl's hand shook and one of her books spilled from the pile she was holding. In one impressive move, both Kim and Ron had caught it in the air, holding it from one side each.

Monique saw that but refrained from commenting as there was seemingly a missing person case.

Kim took a few books from the pile and directed Penny to a nearby bench outside the school. "Go over it from the start, maybe we can help."

And that's when the police radio in Ron's ear came to life. He threw a look Kim's way. "Uh, gotta go! I have a... meeting to get to!" He took off running, normally, until he took a turn and disappeared.

Kim saw Monique narrowing her eyes slightly, but ignored it for now. They both listened to Penny's story, and how even her parents did not hear from Zita. The Hispanic girl was going to be missing for twenty four hours in a few hours, and it sounded very unlike her to disappear.

Kim sent the blonde on her way and narrowed her own eyes. It was time to investigate.

* * *

Kim arrived at the warehouse Zita was directed to a day before, with Penny at her side. The blonde was too scared to check this out herself, but as soon as Kim had said that she would help, Penny had insisted to come. As this was nothing close to a superhero's job description, yet, Kim was in plain clothes, and she had not insisted for Penny to go home.

A big _Everlot _banner was hung up on the entrance. From what Penny told, _Everlot _was some sort of online game. The blonde was not a player like her friend Zita, so she didn't know much either. They found a sliding warehouse door for an entrance. That in itself was weird for a gathering place, in addition to it being in a semi-deserted workshop district. The place looked a bit rundown, as if it had not seen use in a while.

Inside was Zita Flores, sitting on a lone chair with her eyes open, some sort of glowing high tech band around her head. Her eyes looked extremely empty and slightly giving off a yellow light, much like the band around her head.

Penny ran to her and tried to shake her loose, but she was not responding at all. Her next move was going to be to remove the band forcefully, until Kim held her hand and pulled her away from Zita.

"Look at her. Something is very wrong, and it's that band thingie, I guarantee you. Removing it might hurt Zita."

"But we gotta get her out of this!" The blonde was panicking fully now. "And you don't do hero stuff anymore, do you?!"

Kim sighed. Bad thing about being outlawed as a public teen hero, she couldn't do half the stuff she used to be able to. Like tracking the origin of that device and questioning its creators.

Luckily, Kim and Ron had a solution. "I know someone who can help." She pulled out her phone and dialed. A few rings later, the other side opened. "Hi! I'm calling as I need help. You gave me this number in case of emergencies, _remember?"_ She pushed on the last word to make her point, because it was Ron at the other end. "I have a thing here right up your alley, you might wanna check it out!" She relayed the address to him.

She turned off the phone to see Penny looking at her. "Who was that?"

Kim feigned reluctance while answering. "Uh... It was... the Flash."

"You have his _number?!_"

Kim and Ron had concocted this lie a while back, in case Kim ever had to call in Flash in front of anyone who didn't know. "Yea... He gave it to me in case I ever needed help, you know, emergencies and stuff."

Penny didn't think to ask more details and she didn't have any chance to, because the crackle of a tiny thunder sounded nearby as they felt a strong breeze. Flash had arrived, in full costume.

"Sorry about the ten second delay, I was dropping off a mugger." His voice was reverbrating and coming from a slightly lower octave than his normal, making it impossible to tell whose voice it was. Another new discovery, as his suit's voice changer was broken, he was using his power to vibrate his vocal cords. A rather ingenious application of his superpower, in Kim's opinion. "What's the problem Possible?"

Kim promptly explained the whole thing to him. He nodded and promised to take care of it right away to Penny. He read the side of the band. It read _Everlot Inc. Property_ on bold letters on the side.

Penny grabbed his arm as he looked at the band. "Please save her from this! Could you get your partner in on, please?"

Flash turned to her, making sure he was vibrating himself slightly to obscure his visible facial features. "Uh... Partner?"

"You know, that woman with black hair and tights and the red top? I saw you two working together on TV!"

Ron threw a discreet glance Kim's way, who nodded slightly as Penny wasn't looking at her. He turned to the panicked girl. "Tell you what, you and Miss Possible let the cops know about this and go home, I'll get my... uh, 'partner' and get on this thing."

Penny, relaxed slightly, nodded and took her phone out to call the cops, while walking outside the empty warehouse. Ron just stopped near Kim for a few seconds.

"Want a ride home?"

"Yes.. Give me a few minutes to walk away and then scoop me up." She winked at Ron. "Partner."

Ron rolled his eyes and disappeared in a blur.

* * *

It had not taken them more than ten minutes to leave Penny to inform cops, go to home and let Kim change into her new ensemble. Ron retrieved the address for Everlot Incorporated off the web, and it was in Middleton, fortunately.

Nearly the entire office staff of Everlot Inc.'s R&amp;D department had small heart attacks when a flash of lightning blew past their doors and stopped to reveal both Flash and Titan standing in the middle.

An aging man with brown hair and moustache walked shakily upto them. "I'm William Nevious, head of research and development... Something.. we can help with?" His voice gave away how nervous he was.

"Relax dude. We need info, pronto." Ron declared with his distorted yet clear voice.

Kim didn't beat around the bush and pulled out her phone, showing a picture of Zita with the glowing tech band around her head. "Someone's in trouble, and we need to know what that is." Her voice, magically altered, seemed to command the older man immediately.

He took a closer look and then gasped. He turned around and ran into a sideroom, with a plaque on the door declaring it as the 'Prototype Room.' One assistant and both heroes followed him in there

They found him inside ransacking a cabinet near a testing area. "It's gone!" The assistant saw where he was looking at and suddenly seemed very nervous.

"What's gone?"

"Next generation gaming technology!" He slumped on a nearby chair. "A way to plug five senses directly into the game world."

Titan cringed and said "Ouch." while Ron's eyes lit up with the prospect of being in a game.

"Not literally. The player would just wear that thing you showed me, what we call an immersion cap." He waved his hand around his head. "Slip it on, and zap! You're in Everlot!" His enthusiasm fizzled out a second later. "Just one problem stood in the way of mass production..."

Flash sighed, his enthusiasm deflating. "Here it comes. The 'flaw with the new technology that is so deadly' cliché." He was genre savvy enough to know where this was heading.

William Nevious threw a tired look at him. "It seems that once you are in the game, you... can't get out until you win."

"Can't you just slip the cap off?" Titan asked.

Nevious pointed to a nearby specimen cage. "We tried that with him." Inside was a maddened lab rat, acting ultra aggressive as soon as it saw humans.

Ron had a legitimate question as he knew about MMOs and online games more than Kim did. "How exactly do you 'win' an MMO? There's no such thing as a true endgame in there, isn't it?"

Nevious explained that. "In _Everlot_, one player is declared ruler when he holds first place in ranked duels, one on one fights, that is. The immersion cap has a critical error that doesn't let you exit the game world until it receives the signal of one taking first place in leaderboards."

"Okay, Mr. Nevious... We'll handle the rest." She recalled another Nevious all of a sudden.

Flash grabbed her and ran out of the building, stopping at the roof a building nearby. "What now?" He asked. "With no Wade, I don't think we can beat this at the source."

Kim scratched her cheek as she thought. "Nevious... You know Malcolm Nevious, right?"

"That guy with the fancy shirts and glasses? Sits at the back, geeks out about MMOs?" He saw Kim nodding and got what she was thinking. "You don't think he's this William's son, is he?"

"That's exactly what I think Ron." She pointed to the Everlot Inc., offices. "Get in there and get a quick look at his office. If he is Malcolm's dad, we got our suspect."

"Just like that? I mean, sure, he really _loves_ online games but..."

"Ron, the guy missed a midterm last semester because he had an 'online match' thingie. I've really stopped believing in coincidences, so yes, I think he's our suspect."

Ron sighed. "When did that happen, stopping to believe in coincidences?"

"That'd be the time when I found out how I had the blood of an Olympian goddess through my mom, and that nearly all my skills and talents stem from that."

Ron snorted. "I think your singing skills aren't descended from Athena."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Kim fumed slightly as Ron moved to the edge of the roof.

Ron shrugged as he looked at the opposite building, mapping out a path for himself. "You sing in the shower." Kim filled up with dread suddenly. She never thought anyone could hear her. "And the _entire household_ can hear when you do." Before she could retaliate, Ron struck the final blow. "By the way, _Let It Go_ as your latest shower song?" He shook his head slightly in a dramatic fashion. "Take a pity on everyone in the house and pick another one? I don't think even Mrs. P can take another rendition of you roleplaying Elsa."

He was gone as Kim was shouting her answer. "The _stupid song_ got stuck in my head! It's not my fault!"

* * *

Mrs. Nevious answered the door with slight worry. Her husband had called and let her know that something urgent had come up in the office, and he was going to be late. With him working at a game developer company, late nights and urgent work was common, but his voice didn't sound like it was one of those common problems.

The two people at her door instantly confirmed her suspicions.

Not one, but _two superheroes_ were standing on the porch. She very well knew who they were, even though the woman was new to the city.

Flash raised his hand and waved weakly. "Hi!…. Uh… House call?" He threw a weak smile and pointed to the woman in black and red near him. "She insisted."

Titan looked at her directly in the eye. "Where is your son Malcolm?"

"He… he..." Mrs. Nevious gulped audibly. This didn't look good at any rate. "He didn't do anything wrong!"

"We will see. We mean him no harm Mrs. Nevious." Kim dialed down the intimidating vibe a bit. She was still getting used to her new image and how it looked to other people.

Flash nodded fervently. "Seriously, it's probably nothing. We just gotta check Malcolm's game, that's all."

"O..kay?" She pointed upstairs. "He is in his room, upstairs, on the left."

"Thanks." Ron smiled to her as Kim rushed up the stairs.

Malcolm was not at all ready for what was coming. He had ingeniously trapped Zita Flores in the game world, and was close to breaking her will. He only wanted her to be her queen in the game world, it would be only fitting. And he certainly wasn't a creep like Zita kept saying.

Considering she had been awake and in the game for the last twenty four hours, she couldn't hold out longer. As long as she accepted his offer, he would release her.

Then his door burst open and his heart leapt out of his chest. Titan, the brand new female superhero of Tri-City was standing there, not looking particularly pleased. Then he felt a breeze. Now Flash was standing right near his desk, and looking directly at the… _connection manual for the immersion cap!_

Flash lifted his eyes from that and looked directly at Malcolm. Then, in a distorted and angry voice, he loudly proclaimed. "Malcolm Nevious… You have **failed** this city!" His voice and face left no doubt, Malcolm was fudged seventeen ways till Sunday.

That's when the over-the-top dramatic online gamer fainted.

Kim shook her head as she watched Ron scare the shit out of Malcolm. He turned to her and grinned. "Did you see the look on his face?!" He burst into laughter as Kim sighed and rolled her eyes. "Man, ripping off from Arrow is so much fun!"

Kim moved Malcolm and got on the computer. "Now to let Zita win this and then free her from that cap." Malcolm's mother ran into the room after that. Kim assured her. "Just fainted. He's gonna be okay."

Flash looked at the fainted teenager and scratched his chin. "Well, as long as Zita Flores doesn't press charges. In that case, I'd suggest finding a lawyer." He shrugged. "You know, like a _really_ good one."

Mrs. Nevious fainted and dropped near her son.

Ron looked at Kim and shrugged. "Man, what a bunch of drama queens." Then he snapped his fingers. "That's it, we should get Malcolm in drama club, he'd do excellent." He pointed to the frilly shirt the fainted teen was wearing. "He already has the shirts for it."

Kim couldn't help herself and went into a short fit of laughter at Ron's extremely nonchalant humour. Ron grinned as she laughed. After that and freeing Zita, he looked out the window in Malcolm's room. "Gonna go check on Zita, wanna meet after?"

"The mall roof. And bring some nachos along." She ordered in a half-joking tone.

"Your wish is… Heh, you know what I mean." He grinned and was gone next second.

Kim deleted all the files and account details of Malcolm's game from his computer, as a means of punishment. Then she walked out of the suburban house and grinned to herself as she looked at the evening sky.

_'This superhero business might turn out to be more fun than I thought!'_

Truly, both Kim and Ron had a serious problem with tempting fate.

* * *

**Make sure to check the main story as soon as its updated people. Certain episodic stories will show up here instead of there from here on out, so…**

**You know the drill.**

**Till next time everyone!**


	4. Mankey See, Mankey Do

**UnStoppable Flash**

**Disclaimer: Kim Possible trademark and all characters belong to Disney.**

**DC Comics and all characters belong to Warner Bros.**

**Mankey See, Mankey Do**

**_-During 'To Hell and Wonderful Beyond'- Read that Chapter Before This One-_**

Ron's first impression of the intern coordinator was a positive one. He was standing in front of a desk in a very small room, littered with papers and reports. Ron had just arrived, after watching Kim leave with Wonder Woman and Hermes. Now, per Home's directives after their first meet and working a shift of the summer, he was in the Crime Lab to sign up for part-time work and internship.

He had yet to sleep after the whole sitch of 'rescue operation from Underworld.' Frankly, he chose to delay that first bout of sleep as much as he could.

The young blonde woman sitting at the desk threw him a very distasteful look. She had blue eyes to complement her rather pale complexion. Her short hair showed a chestnut color at the roots, but she had dyed the top and front parts blonde. It was somewhat reminiscent of a hairstyle Ron couldn't quite recall. Ron guessed she couldn't be any older than twenty.

"So you're the guy Home chose to be his part-time intern." She was chewing some sort of bubble-gum, and made a point by blowing a bubble with it, then chewing it again. "I knew the bastard was crazy, but not 'bring-in-a-high-school-kid' crazy." She trailed off with anger. "Dead bodies and late night shifts and stupid-ass detectives to deal with, and he brings a high schooler to be an intern here."

Ron lightly coughed to cut into her tirade. "Ah, didn't catch your name-"

"That's coz I didn't tell you numbnut." She dug out a paper from the pile on the desk. "I'm the poor girl that's gotta coordinate the interns around here. The name's Patty Mankey." She raised her hand without even looking at him. "Not one word about the surname. Not one word rookie."

Ron couldn't help but pick up on it, although not in the way Patty thought he would. "Mankey… You know a Josh Mankey?"

The woman threw a look at him. "Do I know my airheaded little brother. I'd say so, yea." She blew another bubble. "The fact that you know him doesn't speak well of your ability to work here."

"I just..." Ron nervously rubbed his neck. "I gotta relay a message to him from his girlfriend." He now remembered who had that hair coloring, apparently Josh dyed his hair the same way his sister did.

Patty fake-laughed for a second. "He is getting dumped? Hell, I didn't even know he _had _a girlfriend. Maybe that will shake his head into a good place."

"Not… really. Just… You know what, I'll get to that later." He pointed to the paper. "So do I fill that out or something?"

"Yea." She handed him the paper while looking at Rufus who was peering from Ron's pants pocket. "Is that a naked mole rat?"

Ron smiled and patted Rufus on the head. "Yes! Funny that someone knows what he is. Well, his name's Rufus." Rufus waved at Patty.

"Did he just… wave at me?!"

"He is very smart." Ron proudly stated.

"You don't say..." Patty Mankey couldn't hold her astonishment to herself, before settling down into her uninterested demeanor again. "Okay, so, only four interns besides you work here, including me. You are the only high schooler, rest of us are college students."

"You are one too?" Ron had a bit of a surprise. The young woman certainly had a more harsh attitude than he expected from a college student.

"Yes, junior at Upperton U." Patty squinted at his face. "You already done your first shift with Home? Of course that old bastard wouldn't let me know." She showed him a board hanging nearby. "We all have assigned shifts, handled mostly by me. Home insisted, rather harshly, for you to be assigned only when he works." She leaned back in her chair. "Works for me."

"Really? No one's angry that I'm stealing shifts or anything?"

"Besides the fact that two of the others left for their hometowns for summer and we need extra help, you are also saving us all the trouble of dealing with that asshole. Good luck, 'cause you'll need it." She sized him up briefly. "You'll have to wear something less bulky than that hockey shirt. It'll hinder you at the lab."

Ron looked at himself, then removed the red jersey off of his body, leaving him with the black shirt he wore underneath. He turned to Patty, unaware that the shirt was just a little bit snug on his lean frame. "Better?"

The college junior had one moment of shock to see the real figure of Ron laying underneath, but she shook it off quickly. "_Much _ better." She threw him a mysterious smile. "So, fill that form out, get a copy of your ID, sign up for the duty roster… And pray."

"Pray?"

"Pray that you don't kill Home, because I certainly dreamed about it more than a few times. A few _hundred_ times."

Ron shrugged. "Thanks, I guess." He realized one thing. He had not announced his own name yet. "I'm Ron Stoppable." Seeing the reaction on her face to the surname, he quickly added. "And you thought Mankey was weird."

"At least you don't remind people of primates. God, I hate monkeys." Her face scrunched up as she said that, making Ron feel very appreciated. Not many people shared his hatred of the bane of his existence. Then she added offhandedly. "Oh, and if you are looking for my brother, he is..." She snorted at this point. Making air quotes, "_ Working_ at a music store downtown during the summer. I'll write the address down for you."

"Thanks… Uh, what do I call you?"

"Just Patty is fine." She handed a piece of paper with an address.

"Thanks, Just Patty." Ron mischievously grinned as he pocketed the piece of paper.

The young woman only shook her head slightly. "And he thinks he is funny as well. Home is gonna eat you alive."

"He will try. See ya." Ron waved at her and left the building to get his paperwork done, and to drop by Josh's work.

* * *

Ron entered the music equipment store. It was almost noon after he got his paperwork with the crime lab done. And the sleep deprivation was getting to him, but he had better get this particular errand done quickly.

The bell at the door rang as he walked in. Someone was doing maintenance on a few acoustic guitars at the far end of the store. The woman at the cash register, a punk-rock fan of probably thirty years of age, greeted him. "Can we help you with something cutie?"

"Uh..." Ron lightly blushed at the 'cutie' comment. "Thanks but… I'm looking for Josh Mankey." He added after a second of silence. "We are friends… Kinda."

The woman smiled and called out loudly towards the back. "Joshua, there is a friend of yours looking for you!"

The guy doing the maintenance on acoustic guitars turned around and revealed himself to be the guy Ron was looking for. He hurried to the entrance and saw Ron.

"Stoppable! Hey man." He extended his hand, which Ron took and shook subsequently. "What are you doing here?"

"I bring word from Kim, actually. Can we have a quick chat?" Ron looked at the apparent proprietor.

Josh turned to the woman as well. "Can I take the lunch break now Mrs. Jones?"

The woman nodded. "Sure thing honey. Just make sure you are back before the afternoon class."

Josh nodded as well and exited the store with Ron. The blonde speedster was curious about that last sentence. "Afternoon class?"

"Oh, it's just beginner's guitar training for kids. I help at the front while Mrs. Jones conducts lessons."

Ron shrugged. "Gotta say, that's a sweet gig for a summer job."

"How'd you find me by the way? Don't think I've told anyone about the job yet."

Ron grinned. "Your sister told me."

Josh turned to him suddenly, stopping walking. "My sis- What? How'd you even know about her?!"

"I work with her now apparently…" Ron scratched his chin. "Well, more like work at the same place more than 'with her', but you get the idea..."

"You?" Josh threw a look at him. "The Unstoppable Stoppable works at a crime lab?"

"Yea. Is it so hard to believe?"

Josh sighed. "Kinda." He turned and resumed walking. "Wanna join me at lunch? You can tell me about Kim then."

"I can eat." The blonde chuckled. "Well, I can _always _eat." Rufus showed his head from Ron's pocket. "So does he."

They went into a small diner on a street corner nearby. Josh ordered them two burgers, claiming that it was the best tasting one in Tri-City. Ron suspended his disbelief to accommodate him.

To be honest, he never had any problems with Josh other than his surname. Sure, he was a bit of an airhead and entirely too artsy for Ron's tastes, but that just happened to be Kim's particular type. Besides, he was a good guy.

Ron fed Rufus the fries that came near the burger while he cleaned out the burger itself under a minute. It took Josh a lot longer than that.

After the eating part was over, he looked at Ron."So… Is Kim breaking up me via you?"

Ron sputtered at that. "Wai-whaaa? No. No no no. It's not like that." He waved his hands in a gesture of disagreement. "Nothing like that. Nooo. Not. At. All."

Josh sighed in relief. "Well, I seriously thought along that line when you showed out of the blue."

Ron, already having his suspicions about Josh and Kim's last date due to Kim's evasive comments, felt compelled to ask. "Okay, seriously, did something happen at that last date? Kim was acting all cagey about the details."

"Did she say something happened?"

"She just said it was… _'fine'._" Ron uttered the last word in a Kim'ified voice. Granted, Kim had said that while they were crossing the damned River Styx itself, but still, it was all very vague. "It feels like something happened."

Josh puffed. "Look, this ain't something… It feels weird talking to you about all this."

Ron shrugged. "I _ am _ her best friend Mankey. I'm the first person to talk to when it comes to her well being."

"It's… Look, it's just that… She wasn't entirely.. all there, when we were on the date."

"How so?"

Josh told him.

* * *

_The young couple walked out of the movies. Josh had taken Kim to a particularly acclaimed rom-com, hoping that it would resonate well with her. This was their first date since she had woken from her coma._

_In spite of that, she seemed a bit preoccupied. She had been like that at the dinner they had at a little café as well._

"_So… You liked it?" Josh asked to his date._

"_Hmm?" The redhead wasn't paying enough attention, apparently._

"_The movie, Kim."_

"_Oh!" Kim looked a bit sheepish. "Yes, it was ferociously funny. Very badical, Ron would say."_

"_Well, I thought the acting could be better but.. You are right." They walked in awkward silence for a while. "Wanna get an ice cream before we head home?"_

"_Sorry, what did you say Josh?" _

"_Ice cream?" Josh was a bit worried now. "Kim, are you sure you are okay?"_

"_Totally."_

"_You just seem a bit… preoccupied."_

_Kim sighed. "Sorry… I'm just worried about Ron..."_

"_You said he was doing better?"_

"_Yea, he does but…" Kim seemed troubled as she tried to answer. "It's just a BFF thing. Sorry."_

_Josh shook his head. "No.. I… get it. He's been through a lot. I think it's so cool that you care about him that much."_

"_Thanks Josh." Kim held his hand and smiled. "You are a superb date, while I'm being a lousy one."_

_At that moment, everyone on the street glimpsed at a yellow lightning zipping by, and was hit by a strong gust of wind almost immediately. Josh turned to the direction the lightning disappeared to. "That must've been the Flash!" He turned to the redhead. "Don't you think it was the best thing ever for him to come back? He is the hero this city needs."_

_Kim answered while looking off into the distance. "Yes. He is." She had a slight smile on her face._

* * *

Josh finished telling the anectode. Ron just grimaced at the end and scratched his neck. "Sorry.. I'm.. I'm really sorry man.."

"About what?"

"About the… Ruining your date, I guess."

Josh chuckled. "Funny, that is not what I'd call it. I was just worried that Kim was bored with me to be honest."

Ron snorted. "Yea, that is .. not the case… Far as I know." He lightly tapped the table to refocus both himself and Josh. "Look, the reason why I needed to talk to you is simple. Kim went onto a foreign youth camp."

"Really?" Josh seemed surprised. "She never mentioned anything like that."

"It was really short notice." He added to solidify the story. "Doctors P. thought it would be good for her to get away for a bit, you know… After that whole… Drama with the coma and all."

"And yet, you are here."

"You gotta remember, I was at Japan for two weeks. So I already did my tour of 'soul searching travels' bit." Ron added with a smile.

"Right on." Josh looked at his phone. "How long she's gonna be away?"

"About six, maybe seven weeks. She'll be back before the end of summer. I'll make sure she calls you as soon as she comes back."

"Thanks Sto-" The young musician stopped himself. "Ron." He apparently felt enough of a friend to the blonde now. Then he seemed a bit concerned. "You… Are you… okay? Like, _okay _okay?"

It wasn't hard for Ron to know why Josh was asking that. He was there when Ron suffered his first panic attack. The edges of his mouth curved slightly before he answered. "I am… as okay as I can be, I guess." He smiled fully this time. "I've not thanked you for your help when I first… You know." Ron turned to look out of the window.

Josh looked away to the street as well. "Don't.. Don't mention it…" He chuckled lightly the next second. "You know, I'd watch myself around Pat. She has a real temper if you get on her bad side."

"I'm guessing I shouldn't call her Pat?"

Josh grinned. "Oh… She _hates_ that nickname. Don't call her Patricia either, she always says that makes her feel old."

"Thanks. You are a lifesaver." Ron yawned and stretched. " I should go to catch a nap." He stood up.

Josh seemed somber for just a second. "You know… You two looked real good together."

"Huh?"

"You and… Tara King. We could all see there was something special there..." Josh seemed really sad as he talked. "Ron.. I'm… Really sorry man. She looked really in love."

Ron's head had slightly fallen forward. The blonde's right hand clasped around the silver star of David he had around his neck, under his clothes. He whispered an answer. "Yea… I loved her too..." After taking a deep breath, he turned to Josh and smiled slightly. "You are a good man Josh…. Thanks." He nodded to Mankey, paid for his burger and then left the diner.

* * *

**XXXXXXXX – Ending Music**

**The Flash vs. Arrow - Training Barry - Blake Neely**

**XXXXXXXX**

"_So, what's on today's menu?" Ron sat down near Tara at the lunch. "I'm literally starving."_

"_Don't worry, I've got your favorite. Cardboard cheese pizza." The petité blonde pushed the tray in front of her towards Ron. She pointed to the naked mole rat currently residing on her lap. "Rufus already cleaned out two of them."_

"_Three pieces of heaven immediately after a super-save at town?" Ron grabbed one of them and looked at Tara. "Babe, you are the most badical girlfriend, like, ever."_

"_I know." Tara stated in a very neutral tone. After a few seconds, both of them broke down into chuckles. She watched him devour the pizza slices. "Imagine if you got a piece of that for every save you make."_

"_I'd still look this good, 'cause you know…. Awesome." Ron sighed dramatically. "Alas, the world cannot ever know and I can't ever be fed that way." He grinned after that. "Tell me, exactly why I am doing this again?"_

_Tara smiled and placed her hand on his free one. "Because you are you. Because you are a hero." She smiled as her eyes gleamed with pride. "Because you are **The Flash.**"_

_Ron grinned. "Right… That. I forgot." His grin morphed into a genuine smile. "Thanks for reminding."_

"_Any time." She smiled at him, and Ron was dazzled for a second, realizing how beautiful that smile was, all over again._

One drop of tear fell on the silver star of David as Ron held and looked at it. He was at the top of a tall building, his favorite spot in all of Tri-City. Except for Bueno Nacho, that is. His suit was on, except the mask. He had gotten only a few hours of sleep, interrupted by some nightmares.

He had to thank Josh again. He had almost forgotten how Tara's smile used to look like. How his parents' smiles looked like. He remembered now.

Why did he keep doing this? The answer need not have come to him while he answered the question of an ancient, mystical sword. The answer had already been given by Tara.

Because it was who he was.

Ron heard the sirens of police cars in the distance. His gaze turned towards the apparent direction of the source. He placed the silver ornament around his neck and under the suit. Then he pulled the mask on his face.

Why was he doing this?

Because he was **The Flash.**

* * *

**A.N.: Yes. 'Patty' Mankey. I totally went there. I'm throwing references left and right at this point.**

**Till next time people. **


	5. Another Way to Die

**UnStoppable Flash**

**Disclaimer: Kim Possible trademark and all characters belong to Disney.**

**DC Comics and all characters belong to Warner Bros.**

**Another Way to Die**

**(Or the Obligatory Standalone Origin Story)**

****Highly Recommended Read Before Chapter 13****

Bonnie Rockwaller was a reasonable teenager. She knew she had certain high standards, but by any measure of sanity, escaping her family, more specifically, her bigger sisters, was not out of some want for space. It was for a want of peace.

She could not take one more snide comment when her mother suggested that Bonnie could visit her grandmother in Florida. Beaches, sun and sea sounded like a damn good idea to the irate cheerleader.

She'd much prefer to do this like the last summer. She and Tara had visited the old woman together, spent a week over there. She didn't let herself think further on that vein. Looking out the airplane's window, she absentmindedly rubbed her right arm, chasing some ghost pains away.

Things had changed since last summer. Now that Tara was gone, Bonnie was forced to face herself, all alone, without a comforting voice to support her. Thinking back to the near end of school year, she could see how destructive a path she was travelling on.

And to her ultimate surprise, Ron Stoppable was the one that saved her. It was no secret that they mildly hated each other for what they stood for. For her, the problem had been the anti comformist nature, the utter rejection of the 'food chain' that Ron represented. Same food chain, as a cheer leader she had to protect. She had always thought that Miss Perfect and Boy-Blunder went nicely together, as it simply contrasted what Bonnie used to believe in.

'Used to', being the operant word. The world was not a simple place. Bonnie was not stupid. She knew that, after high school, life would change. Food chain would shift, but there would always be one. Heroes were false idols to her. Life would be unfair, so she'd be ruthless and unfair first.

With Tara gone, with no one to counterbalance her selfishness, Bonnie had come to the striking realization that she had been an idiot. All along, all these years, she had only emulated the very sisters that kept making fun of her, driving her crazy. Food chain she believed in, didn't work. Good people would get hurt, but they could always get back up. Laziness could shift to hard work. And the loss of one friend could be the gain of another.

Ron was that friend to her. For almost a decade, she had failed to see what Kim Possible, with all her talents, all her natural charisma and all intelligence, saw in Ron Stoppable.

Yet even the Miss Perfect herself had missed obvious signs. Only one amongst all of them had the insight to see through. Tara had peered under the veil, and saw the worth lying under the façade of that uncaring laziness.

Now she could see it as well. She harbored no romantic feelings towards Ron, but she harbored regret. Ron was a symbol to Bonnie, a symbol of all her own failures. She wondered if Kim felt the same way after learning about the speedy activities of the blonde.

She realized her own foolishness, how little importance high school popularity carried. Real world was cruel, but unlike being ruthless and cruel in return, she could weather it differently. She should've done that for years. Now she knew better. Ron showed her how much someone could change, also how much more different an image one could represent.

The Flash and Ronald Stoppable were two distinct entities, in what they represented, as human beings. And Ron didn't even feel the need to act differently to achieve that effect.

So what did Bonnie Rockwaller represented?

For herself, that was weakness. Weak enough to fall prey to the same diseased mentality of her own sisters, weak enough to be pampered by her parents, weak enough to let her best friend be the conscience, weak enough to actually use drugs to numb the pain of losing said best friend…

Weak enough to simply watch as death and misery rained down on good people.

She had to be saved, over and over and over, by various people. All her life, she needed saving.

And she had gotten tired of that. The feeling of helplessness was growing stronger in her chest, every single day. Training to fight could only alleviate that so much. And she could feel the pain that drove her to drugs creeping back.

She resolved not to be weak anymore. But didn't know how.

* * *

Courtney smiled at the sight of her favorite grandchild.

That was a terrible thing to even think about, but reality was that she really didn't like how little Bonnie's sisters turned out. Of course, they were young and still could mature, but as of their most recent visit, those two were insufferable.

Bonnie had always been the odd one out. Teased by her sisters, pampered by her mother, showered in gifts by Courtney's over-eager son, the girl had turned out to be a conflicted personality. A person's worth was shown by what company they keep, as Alan Scott so often said, and judging by the cute blonde Bonnie was friends with, she could see that her youngest grandchild was different.

It was as if the best qualities of Bonnie were reflected on the naive and innocent blonde girl.

And that poor girl had died. The entirety of that story broke Courtney's heart when she listened it from Kimberly.

She could see how that tragedy had changed Bonnie. The trademark Rockwaller sneer was absent from her face, replaced by a haunted look in her eyes.

She stood up from the club chair she was sitting on and hugged Bonnie. "Honey, I'm so glad to see you."

"Me too Grandma." Bonnie earnestly hugged the old woman. Amongst all her family, her grandmother had always been the one she felt closest to. Bonnie had a tremendous amount of respect for the older woman. Courtney Rockwaller had raised her own son as a single mother back when the society would look down upon such single mothers.

"So this is little Bonnie." Another old woman, a more kindly looking one, joined them. Courtney, with just the tiniest amount of exasparation, introduced her.

"Honey, this is… Jocelyn Possible."

That made Bonnie's eyes go wide. "Oh sh….shucks." She barely stopped herself from cursing.

Both old women broke into a small laugh. "That look is almost the same as the one on Kimberly's face when she found out."

"You are Kim's 'Nana'?" As Jocelyn slowly nodded, Bonnie sighed. "So that's what Ron was referring to."

"You want to join us for lunch dear? Oh, you look so thin, you must eat something after that flight." Courtney ushered Bonnie to leave her bags.

"Leave the girl alone Courtney. She is not thin, she is as fit as a fiddle." Jocelyn interjected.

"Oh, of course, I am forgetting, a young woman is not appropriately healthy if they don't have eighty pounds of muscle on them, according to you." Courtney turned to Jocelyn with an irate comment.

"And they are not beautiful enough if they don't show enough cleavage, according to you."

"What did you say, you old prune?!"

"You heard what I said, wrinkly hag."

Bonnie took one step back as sparks flew in the air between the old women.

_'So this is what it feels like to be a third party to that dynamic.'_

* * *

A few days of sunbathing and flirting with local hotties were fun, but ultimately did little to ease the tension Bonnie was holding on to.

Feeling restless and the need to burn some energy, Bonnie woke up early one morning and quietly left her grandma's unit. Finding a suitable field of practice just near the living community, she began to go through a few sets of combination moves she was learning at her self-defense classes. Going through the moves in the humid air was challenging, but that felt appropriate to her. Ultimately, she got faster and more savage in executing the moves.

Without really thinking about it, Bonnie got close to the nearest palm tree and railed on it with fervor. As she kept going, she felt a sting on her knuckles and elbows. After a few more minutes, she suddenly screamed with frustration as she landed one last punch, then fell to her knees.

After a few seconds, she realized that her knuckles were bleeding. She was also crying. She didn't know why she was so angry…. But she was angry.

"Dear, that is not the correct way to train." Bonnie turned her head slowly to see Jocelyn Possible watching from a short distance, disapproval and compassion showing in her eyes in equal measure.

"I… I… don't know what came over me." Bonnie looked at her hands.

Jocelyn didn't say anything, and helped the girl stand up.

* * *

"Courtney, she is clearly hurting badly. She lost herself in that rage." Jocelyn Possible tried to get across to the incredibly stubborn peer of hers.

"She lost her best friend, but you are making mountains out of molehills, as usual." Courtney exclaimed dismissively.

They were in Jocelyn's unit. Bonnie was sent to bed to take a nap, after her hands were bandaged.

"Have you even looked at her close by?" Jocelyn stopped Courtney, who was pacing around, and forced her to look at the old ex-spy. "Her right arm had needle marks. Faint, but I recognize the signs."

Courtney snorted. "You would, wouldn't you." The old woman was troubled after hearing the last bit of information. "What can I even do Possible? I talked to her mother, she said Bonnie was doing okay, as of late. Signed on for self defense classes, running a lot, taking care of herself."

Jocelyn shook her head. "Can't you see what's going on?" She placed her hand on Courtney's shoulder. "She's an addict. Apparently, she tried drugs first to deal with the pain. For whatever reason, she moved on and trying to deal with it in different ways."

"What do you want me to do?!"

Jocelyn smiled slightly. "She's headstrong, stubborn, unwilling to show weakness to anyone, and a little bit of a hothead. Remind you of anyone?"

"I don't see your point, Joss." Courtney used an old nickname while she was distracted.

Jocelyn didn't miss that, and smiled more. "She's behaving exactly like you did when your brother died."

Courtney turned around with fire in her eyes, but then sat down on a chair nearby, weary and tired. "I wish she had more of her mother's attitude, instead of my son's."

"So you realize why she is hurting?"

The old Rockwaller's eyes glossed slightly. "The feeling of helplessness is eating at her. Most likely, that's why she is taking all those self defense classes. She hates that feeling."

"You know what we could do."

Courtney turned to Jocelyn. "Are you having fun at my expense, you damned hag!" She half screamed the next part. " _You _ told me to leave it all behind when the Society was disbanded!"

"It is a different time now. Things have… changed. Monumentally." Jocelyn sagely commented.

Courtney shook her head. "No. Absolutely not. However she feels, Bonnie is not suited for this."

* * *

Meanwhile, Bonnie was having trouble taking that nap. She got up and paced around in the living unit. Her hands hurt, but not as much as she felt in the inside. She simply had to vent, somehow, and now realized she was not as okay as she thought she was.

While pacing, something in her grandmother's closet caught her eye, glimpsed at from a tiny opening in the cabinet doors. Curious, she went to check it.

Buried under some stacked boxes, a weird staff was lying in the closet. Bonnie pulled it out and looked at it. The staff felt warm under her palms, which was a bit weird. It didn't have the metal coldness. She looked at the boxes, and noticed some old pictures also sticking out.

Bonnie knew this was wrong, but her curiosity simply got the better of herself. She pulled out black&amp;white pictures of a group, that had _ costumes _ on. People in the picture looked sad, but content. A tiny writing underneath made Bonnie's eyes pop.

_The last Justice Society Meeting – July 1955_

Her mouth ajar, Bonnie spied some interesting details. For one thing, there was a young brunette with a star-spangled outfit that was holding the staff she had just found. For another, there was another young woman with short hair who looked remarkably fit and had holstered handguns on both legs. That one woman looked eerily reminiscent of Jocelyn Possible, give or take sixty years.

Panicked, she stuffed the staff and the boxes back inside the closet.

* * *

The next day couldn't come fast enough for the young girl. Her curiosity had just gotten hold of her, so she could hardly wait to get out next morning and find a café with a wifi connection. She pulled her small laptop from her bag and left early in the morning, only sparing one 'see you' to her grandmother.

The internet search engine turned a lot of results on the name of 'Justice Society.' Unfortunately, almost all of them was stories and urban myths. One particular site, however, seemed to give what little facts were available.

_The Justice Society, rumored to be formed by the superheroes of the pre WW2 era, could never be confirmed to exist. The only known superhero collaboration of those times had always been the team up of the Flash and the Green Lantern. (Not to be confused by their modern day counterparts.) Little more is known beyond that, as the few heroes that existed at the time avoided the press at all times. Widely believed speculation states that this 'Society' existed for nearly two decades before fading into history._

Bonnie sat back in her chair and exhaled slowly. For one thing, she had no idea of any heroes that existed before the modern days. Finding out that there was a Flash before Ron was slightly surprising. However, the implication of that photograph now lay clearly before the brunette.

Her grandmother, and _Kim's_, were part of this Society. Courtney Rockwaller was the same young girl with the staff in that photograph.

Then the café's television was suddenly turned up in volume by a waitress. Bonnie turned her head to see some sort of helicopter-shot footage. Then she read the title running under the footage. It said _' Showdown in Starling: Vigilantes Filmed Together.' _ The morning anchorwoman read the news while the footage rolled.

"_Last night, Starling City hosted the guest appearances of the Flash from Tri-City, and the infamous Batman of Gotham, who was filmed in a clear shot for the first time. It appeared that both costumed vigilantes were helping Starling's Arrow. According to the city's police, the enforcer of a major drug cartel was apprehended, along with one of the terrorists responsible for Valentine Day attacks in Tri-City."_

The last piece of the footage was showing all three heroes standing together on a roof, with only the Flash waving at the camera. Everyone in the café were apparently watching, and as soon as the news switched to another story, clapping broke out in a frenzy.

"That's it, the world has officially gone totally crazy." Bonnie closed her laptop, drank the rest of her latté in one go, and left the café.

* * *

Bonnie raised herself from her bed. She had been feigning sleep for the last hour, waiting for her grandmother to go to sleep. Unable to overcome the curiosity, she snuck into the closet and retrieved the box filled with the old memorabilia, along with the weird golden staff. She emptied the box out on her bed and started going through the contents. At the bottom, there was a dusty, yet sturdy looking blue outfit with white stars printed out all around. There was also a golden belt. As she retrieved it, she felt the same warmness that the staff radiated from the belt.

On a hunch, she brought the staff closer, and right away, the belt got just a little bit warmer.

Bonnie looked out of her window. Playing it safe all her life, playing to the food chain, her father's pampering, not taking any risks whatsoever, and as a result, only being able to watch good people suffer…

She had enough of it. Without really thinking about it, she fastened the belt around her waist and opened the window to jump outside. She was holding the staff in front of her as she did jump out.

The brunette was shocked to her core as she felt the staff pull her forward… And _upwards._ Not really realizing how, she was suddenly darting higher and higher. She let go of the staff in that shock, and immediately started to fall. As she got closer to the ground, she realized that the fall was slowing down.

Bonnie looked down to see the golden belt slightly glowing. She landed on her feet, no worse a landing than a standard cheerleading jump off the pyramid. As soon as she got her bearings together, she went to look for the staff in the green pasture behind the living community.

She found it with little effort, as the belt almost guided her with the hot-cold reactions. She tentatively picked the staff from ground, careful not to set it off somehow. From what she could see, there was nothing button-like to activate anything. Holding the staff in her hand, she looked at it and then to the night sky with stars all above.

Not sure what to do, she spoke. "Up?" The staff did nothing. Bonnie tried again, only this time, without the questioning tone. "Up." That launched her upwards into the air. While rising, she wanted to stop, and sure as hell, she stopped and levitated in the air.

Bonnie had now a pretty good idea how the staff was commanded. She started thinking and continued on flying, leaving all her anger and anxiety on the ground.

* * *

Bonnie was flying for a third night in a row. She had discovered some weird things about the staff along the way.

When she was about to crash a tree the previous night, she had thought to protect herself by holding the staff in front of herself, and somehow, a forcefield had materialized around herself. Testing that out later that night, Bonnie had found out that forcefield could be thrown up at will, even extended at some degree.

Aside from that, the staff had moved slightly when she wasn't touching it, before she jumped out of her window. The cheerleader wasn't sure, but it seemed like as if the staff had responded to her thoughts while not touching it.

Flying all over the area that the living community was situated in, she got closer to the nearby hub of nightlife activity. She was aware that she was wearing no costume or mask, so she made sure to stay sufficiently away.

As she leisurely flew, a big explosion happened at the distance. She thought to fly there fast, and the staff darted her forwards with a very high speed. Closing in, she saw that it was some sort of a private bank that was on fire. The street was away from the nightlife, so there was no bystander, but she heard a faint cry from inside.

She hesitated for just one second before hearing it again. Then she held the staff forward and projected a force field around herself while walking into the burning bank. Bonnie realized that the force field was stopping the flames and the soot, but it was little help against the heat. Sweating profusely, she pressed on.

The brunette finally found the source of the cries. A night security guard, with his clothes on fire and in great pain, was writhing on the ground.

She struggled to find a solution, then got close to him and extended the force field. Hobbling, she helped the man up and guided him outside. Just as they got out, a second, but smaller explosion of fire rocked the bank. Bonnie fell on the ground with the force of the blast, also dropping the injured guard. She turned around to see someone walking out of the fire.

The person was a woman. One _very naked_ woman with a deep tan. With almost vibrant, very long orange hair and hands that were _ on fire._ Somehow, the bag she was holding was not burning. She looked directly to Bonnie as she walked out.

"That's strange. I don't remember going through a delicious young specimen like you." The woman had a dusky, smooth and distinctly feminine voice that just creeped the hell out of Bonnie.

Coughing, "You look like… you go through enough specimens as it is." The brunette held the staff and got up on her feet while leaning on to it. "What, did the _Club Banana_ run out of the 'flaming bitch' clothing line?" The usual Rockwaller ire was settling back in the brunette as she got angrier.

"Oh, this kitty has claws I see. What are you going to do honey, 'teach me a lesson'?" The woman mocked Bonnie in return.

"You burned this poor guard, and for what, money?!" Bonnie held a force field around herself in case.

"Oh, I see. You think yourself superior, don't you? Kitty, I can see through your designer summer clothes and that finely conditioned hair that you know nothing about wanting for money." She turned around dismissively. "Some of us need to work to get our hair conditioners."

Then her hands flamed on more, and she blasted off into the air. Bonnie, not thinking clearly after the last barbed comment, pointed the staff upwards and flew after the woman. She gained on the flaming woman as the staff gave her more speed as she willed it. "You are not going anywhere!"

The woman was surprised as the brunette crashed into her with full speed, staff and all. The bag she was holding burst open to disperse all the stolen money into the air. That threw the naked woman in a rage. "You little bitch!" While Bonnie was trying to gather herself after the collision, the woman combusted in rage and sent two columns of bright orange fire directly her way.

The brunette barely managed to throw up another force field to shield herself. She barreled towards the ground at high speed, her force field being pushed downwards by the pressure of the concentrated pyrokinetics.

Bonnie crashed into the ground, which turned out to be swamp water. During the high speed aerial chase, they must have travelled inlands. The woman hovered over her with her hands blazing downwards.

"Now I will have to rob another posh bank! And **Volcana **hates overtime!" She pushed right hand in a fist, and blazing fire shot out of it towards Bonnie.

Bonnie managed erect another force field, but she felt wearier as the fire kept going. With a shock of revelation, she realized that the staff relied on her mind to operate, and she was getting tired of commanding it.

_'Getting into a superpowered battle without even knowing your weapon, I'm in serious trouble!' _ Bonnie's thoughts raced along as she struggled to hold the shield. Then the barrage ended, and the teen collapsed on her knees as the force field crumbled.

The woman had landed on a patch of switchgrass, her nakedness in stark contrast to the swampland. She looked a little calmer, relatively. "You know, I'm impressed. I didn't think a pampered little princess like you could hold on against me for this long."

Bonnie was tired and nearly breathless, so she couldn't retort.

"Tell you what little girl. Join me, help me get a few bigger scores, I call us even and maybe even have some fun along the way." The woman, apparently not very bothered by the swamp water, sauntered towards Bonnie and stood over her. "If not..." Her hands flared into orange flames again.

Bonnie, with the last of her energy, extended the staff upwards. "Even if… I was interested… I could do much better than…." She breathed in slowly, "…than a trailer white trash bitch who suntanned too much!"

The staff propelled her upwards full speed, surprising the pyrokinetic woman and decidedly putting a good distance to her in a short while. Bonnie very nearly lost control, but she held on and retreated to her grandmother's place.

* * *

Bonnie woke up with the early morning sun hitting her eyelids directly. She startled out of her lying position as she heard someone moving nearby. Opening her eyes, she saw the teal eyes of her grandmother, whose eye color she had inherited. The look in the old woman's eyes were quite telling. The teal eyes turned downwards, looking at something nearby.

Following that look, Bonnie turned her head to her side to see the staff laying on the ground.

"Oh." That was all the teenager could utter. She remembered it now. How she barely made back, panting and almost fainting, coming in through the window, and then throwing herself on the bed. Not only that, but she was in the clothes she had on last night, which were all covered in soot and ash.

Her grandmother sighed and threw her a stern look. She turned around to exit the room. "Clean yourself up. Then meet us in the living room."

Bonnie, ashamed to her very core, failed to noticed the plural pronoun. She hurried to wash her face and hands, after getting a change of clothes. Finishing up as fast as she could, she walked into the living room. Jocelyn Possible was sitting there, while her grandmother was pacing around. The old woman stopped as soon as Bonnie arrived, and looked at her directly in the eyes.

"What were you thinking?" There was little bit of anger in the voice, but it sounded more like she was disappointed than angry.

"I..." Bonnie looked around to see the staff now lying on the table nearby. She looked at it for a second, then failed to come up with any reasonable answer. So she just told the truth. "I.. I was not thinking..."

"This is not a game dear." Jocelyn Possible commented from her position. "You don't know what you got yourself into."

Bonnie threw a cautious, questioning look at both old women. Her grandmother pointed to a newspaper on the table. Bonnie took it to see that it was a local newspaper. The headline caught her eye.

**Bank Explosion: Survivor in ICU. Eyewitnesses Claim Metahuman Involvement_._**

"They didn't see you. But they saw something flying into the night." Jocelyn commented.

Bonnie's grandmother walked to her and held her shoulder. "What happened Bonnie? How did you get involved?"

So Bonnie told them. The entire story, which wasn't much. When she finished, a disturbing silence fell on the room, until Jocelyn commented again.

"You are lucky to be alive."

Courtney seemed half relieved, half angry. "This burning woman, whoever she was, could have broken through the forcefield and killed you. Why did you even..." Courtney turned around and sat on a chair, leaving her speech unfinished.

Jocelyn saw fit to inform Bonnie at that point. "Dear, that staff, your grandmother's staff, and the belt that comes with it… Those were originally Courtney's stepfather's items."

Bonnie cut in there. "Was he in the Justice Society too?" Following the short silence, the teenager continued. "I have seen the photo, you two were in that group!" Looking at her grandmother, "You were holding this staff!"

Jocelyn, seeing that Courtney was a little more than upset, continued. "Yes. We were. And yes, the original owner of the staff and belt was in the society as well. And believe me when I tell you this dear. Those are not simple toys. They are powerful items when used correctly. You cannot just use them to fly around, to pass the time."

Courtney Rockwaller exploded at that point. "You could have gotten killed, but worse yet, you could have _ killed _ somebody! Young lady, you had no right to use those, without permission!"

"Grandma, I didn't know…. I just wanted to… It felt good to fly..." Bonnie's voice dropped low and faded as sadness overtook her. A very uncomfortable silence followed.

Bonnie felt the slightly shorter frame of her grandmother hugging her, as she had her head in her hands. "I know it does honey… But you can't be reckless like this."

Jocelyn afforded them a few minutes, but had to cut in after a while. "What are you going to do now?"

Bonnie looked at her, not understanding the question. "What… what do you mean?"

"I have already gone through this with Kimberly. You have a choice to make, and I don't intend to make the mistake of telling a young, independent girl what to do. Not again."

Courtney nodded as well, albeit reluctantly. " This is not a simple decision. But you have to make it now. You are either ready for it, or you are not. There is no middle ground for this Bonnie."

The old woman took the staff and held it out. "It has to be now."

Bonnie looked at the staff. But she saw Tara's face. She saw Ron's anguish-ridden face. And even though she didn't want to, she saw the worry stricken face of Kim. Not just them, but all those affected in the school. Tara's parents mourning. The vigil that was held for the deaths in the hospital.

She grabbed the staff.

Courtney sighed. "Very well."

* * *

"_The staff is powered by cosmic energy. My stepfather's singular technological achievement. Decades ahead of its time. It collects starlight. Including from our own sun. But it stores many different types of cosmic energy. Best part is… those energies can be discharged from the focusing crystal on the tip."_

Remembering her grandmother's pre-practice lecture, Bonnie concentrated and mentally directed the staff to fire an energy blast. The white crystal tip of the staff produced an orange beam and struck the log she was aiming at.

"_The belt has the same technologies, but refined in a different way. It's designed to increase survivability. It can generate a seperate, more personal forcefield to arrest momentum or stop energies from harming you." Smiling, "It also increases your natural strength by some measure."_

Bonnie, feeling the weight of the belt around her waist, jumped and delivered a roundhouse kick at a nearby tree. She cracked the trunk with that.

"_The flight power you discovered for yourself, that is true. But it can be pushed. You can fly as fast as the speed of sound, and thanks to the belt, you won't feel the negative effects of such a speed. However, be careful. That speed would deplete the energies much faster."_

In the night sky, Bonnie flew higher and faster, testing out all sorts of maneuvers. She noticed that, as she went faster, a trail of energy discharge would appear, making her seem to ride a wave of starlight.

"_The forcefields staff can project are versatile. They can be extended, and they can be directed. Given time, you can even remotely move objects with them. But best of all, they can be used to protect other people. This was the original purpose of the staff."_

Bonnie practiced conjuring forcefields faster and stronger, in succession. It was tiring, but worthwhile.

"_The staff is mentally controlled. Untrained, such mental duress will tire you out quickly. Your will and your resolve are your fuel to use the staff. You must learn to focus your intent."_

Bonnie, trying to clear her mind, fired off energy blasts in succession, flying around at the same time, pushing her own limits.

"_Remember honey, the more you use it, the more the staff will be bound to you. Over time, you can even summon it from a short distance to your hands. But for that, you must be mentally strong. You must always focus."_

Oh, Bonnie had focus. When the training got tough and she felt very tired, all she had to do was to conjure an image of Tara in her mind.

* * *

Courtney Rockwaller wasn't the only one training her. Jocelyn Possible had also stuck by. Bonnie was sure that the old woman was some sort of super spy back in the day. Overcoming the woman physically was impossible. The teenage cheerleader could see where the overwhelming tenacity of Kim Possible originated from.

"_You fought this 'fire-woman', not knowing what she could do, what you **should **do. Dear, you are not a metahuman. You are someone who will use powers, but won't have them as part of who you are. That is an important distinction. People like you and me, people who want to stand with metaphorical gods must always steel themselves, and be willing to use **any **advantage available to them."_

Bonnie kept reciting the teachings as the old Possible easily defended against her attacks, and kept throwing Bonnie around.

"_Metahumans, for the most part, tend to rely solely on their power. That staff you will utilize, it can be used in many different ways. You must always look for weaknesses in your opponents. That's how you beat them."_

Bonnie already had a few ideas on how to deal with the so-called Volcana.

"_Most people tend to overlook women. Modern society's empowering of women not-withstanding, some man will always look down on us. That is not a bad thing in a fight. Even other women can underestimate you if you misrepresent yourself intentionally."_

Bonnie, having some limited skill in sewing thanks to Tara's tutelage, worked on the old outfit of her grandmother. She had a few good ideas for that as well.

"_There is one lesson your grandmother never properly learned. People like Ronald, those with tremendous power, might not see themselves for what they are. Mortals, with the powers fit for Gods of myths. Hence, the danger they represent if things go awry, that's what you must always keep in mind. You will wield power, but not live with it. You must always remember to protect first. That must be your purpose."_

Bonnie had no illusions. She knew that getting and staying angry would only hurt herself in the long run. She had needle marks to prove that.

"_You are a clever young woman. I'm sure you know that we will all die some day. We all hope it to be surrounded by our loved ones, old and wrinkly, in our beds." _

_Jocelyn Possible kindly smiled, then sighed. "But reality is that only a few of us get that. What you chose, what you now train for, it is just another way of living. It's how you live your life that makes it count. At the same time, like breathing itself, it is just another way to die."_

"_Very few truly get to choose how they live or how they die. If you have the strength to follow through, you can do both."_

* * *

Bonnie was thrown on the ground near the living community again. She was getting the rhythm of fighting with Jocelyn Possible, but it was slow going. Evening sun was about to set on the horizon.

Courtney Rockwaller walked out of the community, from the lounge, where all other inhabitants of the community were currently at.

"Come inside. You will want to see this honey."

Bonnie walked in to see a local channel broadcasting, and old people of the community watching it.

"_We currently have no information how the fire started! The mall has been partly evacuated, but the details are still unclear! Police suspect a number of people is still trapped inside!" _A reporter was seemingly broadcasting from the mall closer to Miami.

Bonnie's teal eyes darkened as she had a very good idea how. She hurried back to the unit of her grandmother.

She put on the clothes she had slightly modified. The two old women came in while she was dressing. They didn't say anything while she completed putting on clothes.

When she was finished, she had a dark blue, skintight shirt, with one big white star on her chest and some smaller ones sewn on the arms. It was cut at the navel, leaving only her belly exposed. Bonnie had amused herself, thinking that Kim would be vexed if she stole that from her style.

She had painted the belt red, to make it match the red combat gloves. She had put on black combat boots on top of dark blue tights that matched the shirt. She wouldn't ever admit to it, but she had bought the boots from Smarty Mart nearby.

She looked at the final article of clothing. The mask. It was a dark blue thing that covered her entire forehead, down to her cheeks and nose. It also had a very blonde wig attached to it, that made it one piece that covered most of her face and hair. The wig was her grandmother's idea, who was originally a blonde herself.

She felt the hand of her grandmother on her own shoulder. "Do this, only if you are sure."

Bonnie nodded, and put the wig on with the mask. "I am." She picked up the staff and twirled it a few times for good measure.

Jocelyn Possible reminded her. "Remember the lessons. And concentrate on saving people. Don't lose your head."

Bonnie nodded to both old women, then breathed in deep. Then she flew out of the window and from the behind of the living community, into the evening skies and towards the mall in Miami.

"She's not ready." Courtney declared with palpable worry in her voice.

"Do believe me, you were much worse when Alan found you flying with your stepfather's gear."

* * *

It didn't take Bonnie too long to arrive at her destination. The mall was on fire, and the smoke could be seen from miles away. The spreading fires were an ominous contrast to the dark sky in the background.

She landed on the roof and didn't waste any time to blow a hole in the roof for easy access inside. She descended on the food court level. The cheerleader could faintly hear the cries of people. She projected a forcefield around herself and pushed through the flames, to find seven people trying to stay away from the flames.

"Hold your breath!" She extended her forcefield and grabbed one of them. Holding the staff forwards, she flew fast to escape on the roof with the woman she had grabbed in tow.

Bonnie deposited the woman at a relatively safe corner on the roof, and flew back inside. She appeared with another mall worker half a minute later, and went back again.

* * *

At a medium distance, a helicopter was hovering. There were few other news copters in the air, but this particular helicopter didn't carry reporters. The co-pilot shouted into his helmet's communicator.

"Waller! Tell me you are seeing this!"

The response came clear back through the comms. _ "__I am."_

"Do we have any intel on this metahuman?!"

"_No."_

"What do you want me to do?! The pyrokinetic might get away any second!"

"_Keep observing from a distance."_

"Waller, you are betting away innocent lives here!"

"_Colonel Flagg, I will ask for your opinion when it is needed. Your orders are clear." _The communication cut off right then.

"Goddamit!" The co-pilot screamed in frustration. The helicopter's pilot chimed in to comment.

"Seems to me like your boss don't care about your input, Rick."

"Shut up and keep the bird steady Lawton."

* * *

Bonnie got everyone out onto the roof, and just in time as well. As soon as she grabbed the last remaining person, the explosions rocked behind her as she flew. She could see a few news helicopters trying to get footage of what was happening, but the smoke covered a lot.

Then, a particular explosion happened nearby, and Bonnie turned to see a bolt of flame breaking through the roof. It was followed by the woman she had escaped from a week earlier. The woman had two bags in hand, and she blasted away in the air.

Bonnie didn't think on it too much. She took off after the trail of flame and smoke left by the woman.

The woman turned and hovered in the air as soon as she realized someone was following her. "Came back for round two, kitten?! It won't end well for you!" The woman had a white bikini set on this time. She pushed her free hand forward and sent a huge stream of flame down Bonnie's direction.

The teenager just spun to the side and kept flying at the woman. The orange-haired pyrokinetic didn't take notice of that in time, and Bonnie's free hand that turned into a fist met her face. The relatively high-velocity blow sent her wheeling towards the ground. She also dropped the bags that she was holding.

Bonnie flew after her. The woman, who had named herself Vulcana a week prior, gathered herself and flamed on her hands and feet again. Both her hands free to propel herself, the woman gained speed. So the pursuing teenager did the same, willing the staff to go faster.

They were above the shoreline of South Miami. The woman flew low and just above the buildings. She weaved in between the rooftops, with Bonnie in pursuit. She turned around and fired off a few blasts at some point.

The blasts exploded against Bonnie's forcefield. She took off after defending, gaining on the woman.

"Get a hint already girl! You should get the hell away from me before I get _ really_ angry!" The woman gained some altitude to avoid a higher building. Bonnie saw her chance and flew around the building. The woman turned around in the air to look at her pursuer, but Bonnie had fooled her.

The teenager rose from the other side of the building and took an even higher position in the air. Then she shouted while mentally charging the staff. "Maybe I wanna see a trailer trash pyromaniac getting really angry! Eat this bitch!"

Vulcana turned around to see the staff glowing with energy. A moment later, a white-orange blast of energy flew towards her. She got hit by that and was blown off the rooftop. Flipping in the air, she blasted flame out of her hands to slow her descent. She landed on the street below, scaring the traffic and the people walking at the beach.

The teenager in costume was not far behind. She flew downwards as well. Vulcana screamed in part pain, part anger, and let loose two streams of fire out of her hands towards the descending teenager. The flames spread through the street. Bonnie used a forcefield that she extended around herself to block some of it, but the wide berth of the streams made them impossible to contain.

Bonnie took to the air again, to draw the fire, literally. She flew in circles, firing off blasts at the woman. Vulcana was now blocking them with fire blasts of her own. She flamed on from her feet and launched herself towards Bonnie. The teenager got caught with the sudden launch, and they barreled towards the buildings nearby.

With a screaming eruption of flame, Vulcana launched Bonnie away from herself, but she was unable to prevent her own crash into a windowed office building. The cheerleader in costume, however, had crashed into a bus stop near the beach side of the street. The brunette-in-disguise groaned as she slowly rose from her crash. The belt had negated the flames for the most part, and the momentum of the crash, but she was still sore from it. Her equipment had limits, like herself.

She immediately flew back up, to see Volcana doing the same, emerging from the office building. The pyrokinetic woman shot streams of fire at the flying teenager as soon as she saw her. Bonnie flew right towards the woman with the occasional barrel-roll to avoid fire.

She thanked her stars that cheerleading was so effective at controlling the vertigo caused from all the maneuvers she was pulling with the staff.

Reaching the woman in white bikini, Bonnie blasted her at point blank range, with the staff. That sent Volcana through a wall. A few seconds after that, Bonnie heard a pained cry, followed by an explosion of flame filling up the office she was in.

She flew back outside, and Volcana followed a few seconds after. The orange-haired woman screamed and sent fire blasts in quick succession at Bonnie. The blasts exploded against her forcefield. Bonnie looked below and saw the people in the street. The fight was getting out of control.

She flew away towards the beach. Volcana followed suit. They exchanged flame and energy blasts while playing the aerial game of mouse and cat. The pyrokinetic's rising anger led her to emit more and more flames from her body, as her flying speed increased, along with the power of her blasts.

Bonnie took a bad turn while flying around a building at that point, and came face to face with a higher one. Volcana caught up to her from behind and they both crashed into the wall, going inside the building.

Following a series of fiery explosions, they came back out crashing through a large set of of windows on the other side of the building. Bonnie, dazed and somewhat roughed up, barely avoided crashing down on the street. She pulled up just in time to rise again. Volcana was hot on her trail, literally. Seeing no immediate way to end this, Bonnie did the only other thing she could think of.

She made a hard right turn towards the beach and ocean. The pyrokinetic kept firing off flame blasts after her, not keeping track of where they were headed. Another blast forced Bonnie on a downwards trajectory. She impacted on the beach, almost already cleared out as night settled in.

Volcana landed nearby as well, emitting a lot of fire as she did so. Bonnie twirled the staff and positioned it for another flurry of energy blasts. Volcana put both her hands forward and let loose a continuous stream of fire.

Bonnie's effort were immediately redirected to keeping a forcefield up. The immense heat started to seep in through, and Bonnie realized, horrified. The energy levels of the staff were starting to deplete. As her grandmother had clearly stated, it could only hold a certain amount, and then it had to be kept under night skies for recharge, or in very sunny weather.

Then, she heard a shrill scream. A woman neary was crying out in terror. Bonnie turned her head with some difficulty, and saw a little girl running on the beach, _towards _ the fight. The enraged pyrokinetic didn't take notice and pushed forwards with more flames coming out of her hands. The spilling fires were just about to scorch where the little girl was running at.

Bonnie made a decision. With a renewed rigor, her staff turned and pointed at the little girl. Almost immediately, a forcefield built up around the girl. That left Bonnie with only the belt's personal aura as a defense.

The teenager felt heat drying her mouth up. She felt the heat intensify, but didn't let the forcefield around the little girl disperse. Volcana stopped scorching with her hands shortly afterwards. The metahuman pyrokinetic was breathing very hard.

Bonnie was on her knees, still holding the staff towards the little girl. Then her head rose slowly. She saw the metahuman, drained as she was. Stabbing the staff into the sand, she pulled herself to her feet. Without giving Volcana any chance to regroup, Bonnie rushed at the woman with nothing more than her gloved fists. She was dehydrated, tired and sore, but the cheerleader kept the image of the little girl in her mind to push herself forwards.

Reaching Volcana, Bonnie delivered a jumping knee, knocking down Volcana into the sand. The over-the-top pyrokinetics the woman had displayed had burned parts of her own bikini, and the remaining pieces fell off as she fell down. Bonnie turned and kicked the woman towards the ocean nearby as hard as she could.

Volcana turned around after rolling in pain, and tried to shoot a weak flame stream towards Bonnie. The teenage cheerleader pulled off a textbook perfection of a cartwheel and avoided it. Moving with the momentum, she jumped and flipped in the air, slightly aided by the empowering aura of the belt. She completed the flip right in front of a kneeling Volcana. The teenager used her anger to grab the older, now nude woman and threw her towards the crashing waves.

Volcana weakly emitted flames as she sailed in the air, but those cut off as soon as she hit the waves. Bonnie jumped after her as well. Both females now in knee-high ocean water, they faced off each other. Volcana tried to put her right fist forward to fire a blast, but her overall drenched state delayed that by a second. That second was used by Bonnie to grab the fist and execute a specific twist shown in Krav Maga classes. She felt the wrist snap under her hold and then flipped the other woman.

Vulcana cried out in pain as she was thrown in the water again. Bonnie didn't let go as the anger overwhelmed her. She made the pyrokinetic stay under water by her pushing her head down with her free hand.

The older woman tried to get free by heating herself up, but the teenager kept holding on. Slowly, the boiling of the water stopped and the bubbles of carbondioxide exhaled by the woman started stopping as well.

Bonnie was about to hold the woman down even more, but in a flash of memory, she recalled Tara's face. That's not the kind of thing she would've wanted. She pulled the woman back and let her breathe. The pyrokinetic sputtered water and coughed violently. Bonnie took hold of her hair and dragged her to the shore.

Letting the hair go on the sandy beach, she fell down on her own knees, spent and tired. Vulcana tried to get up, but Bonnie landed a violent punch on her face, knocking the sense out of the woman for a good while.

She heard odd sounds from nearby, and saw a black helicopter landing nearby. The electrical lights around the area was darkened inexplicably as well. Two masked men in black tactical gear exited the copter and walked to them.

The leading man relaxed his grip on his assault rifle and inspected the knocked out woman. Then he turned to Bonnie, whom was still breathing hard. "Good job. I wondered if you could pull this off for a while."

"You and me both mister." Bonnie slowly stood up on her feet.

The man turned to his companion. "Lawton, contain the metahuman."

A sarcastic "Yes sir." was heard from the other masked man. Then he pulled out some sort of electronic collar and put it around Volcana.

"What's gonna happen to her?" The cheerleader felt the need to ask.

The masked man in charge answered coldly. "She will pay her debt to United States Government."

Bonnie grabbed her staff. "If you say so. Next time she hurts innocents, my gloves will come off."

"We need to debrief you miss."

Bonnie looked at the copter and the man. "I don't think so. I watched the Bourne movies." With that , the girl got ready to depart.

"What should I call you in my report then?" The man seemed to understand that dealing with the staff with just the two of them would be impossible.

Bonnie thought for a second as she slowly rose in the air. "Call me…."

"Stargirl." Then she blasted off away, with the staff leaving a trail of starlight.

* * *

Amanda Waller listened to Colonel Flagg's report. _" In results, we obtained the pyrokinetic as you wanted. __She is collared right now."_

"Excellent. I want her chipped as soon as she arrives on the black site. Insert into the spinal column itself, so she cannot burn it herself."

"_Roger. Waller, do you have any idea who this Stargirl is?"_

"No." But she knew someone who would. She opened the dossier she had just requisitoned from the archives.

**Justice Society and the After Action Report.**

**Filing Officer: Senior Agent Jocelyn Fury.**

Waller scanned the contents of the report. It was redacted so heavily, only about five percent of the report was readable.

She cut the communication off. "Time to talk to an old friend."

* * *

**A.N.: Sorry about the wait for this. University work before the new term and all that.**

**Chapter 13 is in the works. This one was more or less a 'movie' chapter in itself.**

**Don't forget to review, and have fun everyone.**


	6. When You Just Don't Know What to Do

**UnStoppable Flash**

**Disclaimer: Kim Possible trademark and all characters belong to Disney.**

**DC Comics and all characters belong to Warner Bros.**

**When You Just Don't Know What to Do**

**(To be read after Fifteenth Chapter of Main Story)**

In retrospect, Bonnie concurred this was one of her less stellar decisions. Sure, other people would say what she was doing was heroic. Her thoughts on the matter veered on the direction of 'stupid stupid bitch.'

She was currently pinned down holding a giant forcefield around herself and ten other people, which in turn held a substantial amount of rubble from collapsing on top of them. And boy, did she regret the decision to rush in right now.

It had all started quite odd.

_"You are on call for anything out of ordinary. Wade will be your commander, so to speak." Ron explained in a hurry._

_"This shouldn't take long." Kim stated. "But in case it does... You will watch over the city today." _

And just like that, the two powerhouses in the city had left, tasking her with replacing them if need arose. How likely was it that something would come up in the short period that they'd be away?

Turned out that it was very likely. And it wasn't about helping some accident site or putting out a fire.

It was fighting a full on crazy metahuman.

"_Bring me the Flash, the Titan!" _ The crazy metahuman in a black jumpsuit had stated. _"I will test myself with their might!" _ This particular man had apparently some sort of quake power that allowed him to create mini quakes around himself. He had leveled half a city block until Bonnie could mobilize.

From her… _thing_ with Felix.

Oh, she was in a bad shape. She was hanging out with an incredibly intelligent, approachable, cool and kind person she had probably ever known. The fact that he was in a wheelchair really did not register to her, as it might have had a few months ago.

No, the problem was her own insecurities. Never mind the fact that her very public break-up from Brick had made her social life a bit miserable, she was also dealing with the new path she had chosen. She had immense respect for both Ron and Kim. No one would guess how stressful and busy a double life could be, but Bonnie knew better now.

And the only real social interaction she had as of late was her classic movie watching and chatting with Felix Renton. And the call from Wade, _the Watchtower, _ as the nerd liked to be called, had come in just as Felix was about to show her some movie called _ Goonies._ The boy swore that it was a comedic masterpiece.

_I'll probably not get to find out at this rate. _ The brunette in disguise darkly thought.

Leaving the Tower flying, and rushing into face this quake villain had not turned out the way she expected. The man had broken through the first forcefield she put around him with a single quake. After that, she had tried to suppress him with blasts of orange energy from her staff, which did not turn out as well as she hoped.

For the most part, the man had gotten angry and attacked more viciously. He was also frustrated, as he apparently wanted to test himself against the really heavy hitters.

Bonnie did not know what psychosis this man had, but she had given up on trying to figure it out as soon as he had attacked the nearby Bueno Nacho in a fitful rage. She had flown inside, trying to get people out, just as the ceiling gave way and it collapsed, forcing her in current predicament. She just didn't know what to do next, or how to get out of the bind with everyone around her alive. She could blast out of the rubble above them, but that would leave them completely defenseless against the advancing metahuman. No one could say Kim's training didn't instill some tactical thinking in the brunette.

One thing was for sure. When Ron came back, he was not going to be happy.

The metahuman advanced towards the collapsing Bueno Nacho building as he screamed. "Bring me the Flash! I deserve to kill someone worthy!"

Bonnie, and the people she was shielding from debris could all hear his rambling. The heroine could hear a few of them whimpering. She tried to talk while straining to keep the forcefield up.

"Why… don't you… go away and come… back later?" She tried to sound nonchalant as possible, but that was not really an option. "Or you know…. I'll kick… your ass now… And bye bye fighting Flash."

The metahuman grinned. "Oh,you are feisty. I like that."

After that, he raised his arms, covered in a heavy suit like the rest of his body, and emanated another, more powerful quake, adding some more rubble on top of the load Bonnie was already supporting. The rubble washed over around the forcefield and blocked their vision of the metahuman.

That's when a dark shadow blurred nearby the quake-firing maniac. A demonic sounding voice spoke. **"Not niiiiceee… to destroy a fineeee… establishment. Don'tyouagreeeeeeee?"** The voice was oddly slowing down and speeding up randomly. The metahuman couldn't answer as he was punched so hard in the gut that he spat blood and doubled on his knees. All the metahuman could see was a dark yellow hoodie covering a figure covered in darkness.

The rubble that used to be Bueno Nacho exploded and revealed an elevating forcefield with all the innocent people inside, alongside Stargirl.

Bonnie caught only a momentary glimpse of something shrouded in dark near the metahuman, but it was gone the next second. She attributed that to her tired state. She set the people down and let them run away towards the cops nearby.

The star spangled heroine advanced on the metahuman, seeing him doubled. "You finally ran out of steam?" She raised her staff. "It was about damn fucking time." Charging the staff, she delivered a devastating swirling blow with it, throwing the metahuman a good fifty feet away, knocking him out.

She didn't stay for the cops and the news crews that was converging on location, and flew away.

* * *

Felix relaxed while cleaning some water spilt on his desk. He heard a tapping on his window. Turning the chair, he saw Bonnie's face peeking from outside. He rolled nearby and opened the window.

"You are seriously breaking stereotype here, Miss Rockwaller. Men are supposed to climb and tap on windows." He joked as the brunette deftly jumped inside, showcasing her athleticism.

"Well, that's not gonna happen with your situation, so I had to take initiative." She smiled playfully while sitting on Felix's bed.

Felix nodded to that. "Too true." He looked at the digital clock sitting near his bed. "A bit late to watch Goonies now. By the way, that 'family situation', is it okay now?"

Bonnie looked at his face. Then sighed as she dropped on her back on the bed. "I lied."

Felix directed the chair to roll near his own bed. "I'm… sorry?"

Bonnie looked at him from her lying position. "There was no family situation."

Felix giggled. "Man, you really do hate these movies, huh?"

Bonnie shook her head. "No. They are really good." She got back up to a sitting position, turning towards Felix in the process. "I don't wanna lie to you anymore. You are really..."

Felix smiled. "I'm really what? Strikingly handsome?"

"Soothing." Bonnie surprised even herself with that claim.

Felix acted as if he was hurt in the funniest way. "Oh dear lady, you are indeed possessing of a sharp tongue."

"I mean that as a good thing." Bonnie reached across and put her hand on his arm. After a moment's silence, she just told him. "I'm Stargirl."

"You're… who?"

Bonnie got flustered. "You know…. The woman with the staff, flying around and all!"

Felix cracked a smile and giggled. "Oh, you are so easy.. I know who Stargirl is..." He took a deep breath. "More than most, apparently."

"So you just believe me, just like that?" Bonnie was shocked.

Felix shrugged. "You are telling me that you are a hero that just saved people? As a good person with a kind heart would do. I totally believe you."

Bonnie was speechless at his affirming response. Then the brown haired teen leaned further and sniffed. "Plus, you smell of rubble and burnt hot sauce. You've been to the Bueno Nacho alright, as it was demolished."

Bonnie just smiled. "How in the hell you take this so well?"

"I am the god of nerds, as Ron stated a few times. It'd be shameful if I couldn't handle my… friend being a superhero." Felix smiled with the corner of his mouth.

Bonnie picked up on that one cue. "Your friend? Just that?" She inched forwards on the bed.

Felix was the one to be flustered now. "Well… You know..." He coughed to clear his throat. "Depends on you, I guess."

"Does it now?" Bonnie inched even closer.

Felix's smile got a little bigger. "So, uh… Wanna watch the movie now? Mom won't be home till morning, we can stay up a bit late."

"I think I will pass on that movie for today." Bonnie was at the edge of the bed now.

"Oh… Well, I'll see you later then?"

Bonnie moved across and suddenly sat on Felix's lap in his wheelchair. "I didn't say I was leaving."

Felix just stared at her before cracking a grin. "Well, whatever you wanna do then?"

"Whatever I wanna do, is it?" She held his head. "How about this?" Then she kissed him with intense passion.

It wasn't long before the passion was reciprocated.

Bonnie knew exactly what to do now.

* * *

**A.N.: I'm too tired and busy to be writing a fanfic. But at least I try.**


	7. Impossibility of Ignoring the Past

**UnStoppable Flash**

**Disclaimer: Kim Possible trademark and all characters belong to Disney.**

**DC Comics and all characters belong to Warner Bros.**

**Impossibility of Ignoring the Past**

**(Companion Piece for StD)**

_A few days after the gorilla invasion..._

Ron smiled as his father was escorted inside the visitation area by a guard. John reciprocated the smile as he approached his son, and took a seat right across the glass wall seperating them. After nodding at each other, they picked up the phones on the sides.

"Hi, Dad." Ron did his best to look chipper and okay.

"Hi." His father looked thinner, but also fitter.

Other inmates were also being visited, and armed guards were standing in each side of the room, keeping a close eye on visits. Ron did his best to ignore their presence.

Grinning, "You look better than ever Dad. Working out?"

Indeed, John looked in the best shape of his life. Considering he was living through the worst part of his life, that was a little ironic. "Well, Ronald, the menu here is… a little light on quality."

Ron nodded. "I bet." He leaned in. "Rufus says hi."

John looked a little sad. "They're still not allowing him inside?"

Ron grumbled. "Rules against 'pets' and all that. I keep telling them he's family, but..." He rolled his eyes. "Yea..." He stopped for a second, then spoke softly, to keep it private. "Sorry about not visiting last week. We were-"

John raised his hands to stop him. "It's okay. We do have TV here, Ronald. And gorilla invasion was really the number one story anyway." He smiled again. Softly speaking, "I'm proud of you."

Ron grinned. "Beat back an invasion? No big."

John's smile got bigger. "Ronald, I doubt there is any invasion you can't beat back. But keeping _ everyone_ alive, and even saving the apes and having them shipped off to safety?" John nodded in satisfaction. "I think your mother would call that spectacular."

Ron's smile fell off a little. "Here's to hoping..." He had refrained from telling his father about his encounter with the man in yellow, Reverse Flash. And he had checked too, his little time jump had not changed that. Every time he came to visit John in prison, he was struggling to tell him or not. He opted out again, since there was little he could tell.

Instead, he focused on his well being. "Anyone giving you trouble?"

John smiled melancholically. "Well, in exchange for doing the taxes of a few guards, I'm afforded really good protection. Besides, I work in the kitchens." He grinned.

Ron reciprocated that grin. "And nobody screws with the guy that serves 'em their food, huh?"

John winked. "I also heard that someone told Warden that there'd be hell to pay if I ever got hurt." His suggestion was clear.

Ron leaned his head to the side. "I… have some friends in the police force."

John leaned in a little. "So… I hear it's almost junior prom time." John's knowing smile was a little irritating.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Oh God, dad, not you too."

John leaned back. "Okay, I was just saying… Have it your way." Then he winked. "I thought heroes were supposed to get the girl?"

Both father and son shared a chuckle over that.

* * *

Monique and Kim walked inside the cinema, popcorn in hand. They were about to watch the latest chick flick.

After taking their seats, Monique commented. "I gotta say, I am a little surprised. Here I was thinking, you'd take your new MBPDKFS to this movie."

Kim was sure Monique was simply screwing with her with that last acronym. "Okay, what the hell does that mean?"

The blogger grinned. "Maybe-Boyfriend-Possibly-Don't-Know-For-Sure." When she saw Kim's eye roll, she grinned wider. "C'mon, he still didn't ask you out yet?"

Kim shrugged. "He did, actually. We are supposed to hang out tomorrow."

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Monique was a little miffed.

Kim was clear and concise. "Because you'd do exactly what you are doing now?"

Monique grumbled, but gave her that point. "You're probably right."

They chatted up until the movie started.

And then, only into the opening title, the roof of the hall shook and three men burst through it, jumping downwards.

Three big, muscular men in some sort of blue suits with harnesses landed in front of the screen. The last one to jump down, a black guy with a well-trimmed soul patch and sideburns, pointed directly to Kim.

"Kim Possible! Your teen hero days are over and out!" He made a fist and shook it towards her to make his point.

Monique was a little tense, but Kim looked downright bored. "Yes, so?" She was quite uninterested, and a little angry that the movie was interrupted.

Three men stomped towards Kim in anger, as Monique discreetly reached into her purse and found a ring inside. She promptly turned the insignia on it.

One of the other two guys, a white man with well coiffed movie star hair, declared with intent. "This movie is terminated!"

The last guy, an angry looking guy with auburn hair, half-screamed. "Audience. Leaves. NOW!" That angry shout was enough to scare away many cinema-goers around them. As they shuffled out grumbling, the movie-star looking one got in Kim's face and threatened her. "You, keep apart."

One nerdy looking guy few rows back seemed angry. "Hey! I paid nine seventy five for this movie!"

The one in the middle turned to the guy with auburn hair. "Motivate him."

That one raised his hands, and some sort of heat spike shot out from it, hitting the guy in the chest and making him yelp and escape. Kim took notice of that. "Metahumans… What next, one of you can stretch?" She looked at their angry faces with intent.

The guy who just shot the heat spike looked to the other white guy, and they chorused. "She knows about my power / your power!" The heat shooting one looked angry. "You are a bag of trouble, aren't you?" Then he noticed Monique sitting calmly next to Kim. "Miss, we told everyone to get out. And you are getting out." He made a point to take a step towards Monique, trying to make a point.

Monique shrugged. "Oh, I don't think so. I'm with her, and I'm staying right here." She wasn't really scared, at least not in the way these three guys hoped.

The black guy to the left moved to grasp her arm and move her, but then, he was thrown back a few meters, and Monique was now standing to the side of the hall, with a familiar man in a red suit standing next to her. His vibrating voice reached the trio. "You're really lucky I got to you before you touched her. Because if you had, I'd have to kick your asses really _ really_ bad." He shrugged. "You know, instead of just bad."

He turned to Monique, and whispered. "Just stand here if you wanna watch, dunno who these are." After Monique nodded, he blurred and reappeared next to Kim, who was still calmly sitting in her seat. "Look, I know this movie is not exactly critic-friendly, but actually bursting into a showing is bad marketing." He got serious. "Who the hell are you people?"

When they heard that, the trio went into a clearly practiced routine and joined fists in their middle, shouting "Team Impossible!" Then, the black guy turned to the screen and hacked into it with a remote device, impressing Ron. The projection machines were digital, but they were also close-wired, which meant these three got to the machines before they burst in here.

A video started to play, with a theme song. Ron looked at Kim for a second, "Hey, look, they have a theme song!" The speedster seemed disappointed under the mask, "Why don't I have a theme song, y'know?" His brain sidetracked quite easily. "It could be like some speedy violin strings with bass sounds, and whenever I have another hero helping me, totally crossover specific music could be playing!"

He noticed the blank looks from Team Impossible, and the eye rolls of both girls. "Okay, maybe not..."

The two white dudes exchanged a glance. The one with auburn hair rose his hand again.

Kim had enough. With a single, incredibly lithe move, she kicked upwards and spun in the air, knocking that guy backwards. Then, after her spin, she landed on the chair and kept sitting, as if nothing had happened. She was not into this at all. "Uh… Do we know you?"

The black guy stepped forwards. "Dash DeMon." The video resumed, showing Dash climbing mountains and wading in snow. "Surveillaince and recon. Superpower: I can turn my skin to metal!" The video showed Dash's skin becoming some sort of shiny metal very quickly.

Flash took a seat next to Kim. "Theme songs _ and _ clips."

Dash wasn't fazed, and kept explaining. "Extreme conditions survival specialist. Fluent in seven languages and countless dialects."

The movie-star hair spoke next. "Crash Cranston." The video clip showed him riding a bike. "Transport and delivery. Professional daredevil. Also skilled in emergency medicine." The video showed his body stretching. "Superpower: I can stretch my body to impossible lengths!"

The last guy's video kicked in as he explained next. "Burn Burman." He pounded his left fist into his right hand. "Certified public accountant."

Flash wasn't impressed. "That's it?"

Burn was angry. "Numbers aren't the only thing that I crunch. I can generate heat and direct it all over my body." The video showed him doing exactly that.

Flash shrugged. "As powers go…." He made a midling motion with his hand. "Eeh. It's okay I guess."

Kim exhaled through her nose in annoyance. "Yea, can we get to the 'why you're here' part now?"

Dash explained. "Team Impossible is the action and rescue team worldwide."

Flash made a counting motion with his hand. "Excluding me, Green Lantern, Superman, and a few others."

Kim wasn't impressed either. "And we have never heard of you guys."

Dash looked righteously angry. "Oh, haven't you? I think I can… refresh your memory."

The video changed to show an older guy. He was familiar. Ron wanted to say something, but he remembered that he was supposed to be 'Flash', not Ron Stoppable right now.

"Paisley." Kim had remembered with ease.

Slightly unsure, Dash declared "Mr. Paisley was an avid collector of… Cuddle Buddies."

Kim nodded. "He had a Flamingote!" Her Cuddle-Buddy fangirlness was kicking in. "They only made-"

Dash cut in. "Ten! Yes, we know. To protect his collection, he installed a Wayne Security laser grid. Best money can buy." Then the video showed something Kim remembered well. "But Paisley got himself into a situation."

Crash Cranston pointed to their team. "We, get people out of those situations."

Kim shrugged in particular smugness. "Actually, I and my friend got him out of that sitch...uation."

Burn was the next to talk. "See, we have a website."

Kim shrugged. "I had a website."

"Yes, we know." Dash wasn't happy about it, it seemed.

"Paisley needed us. But thanks to careless typing, he got you." Crash explained.

Kim looked happy in nostalgia. "And I got him out with my cheer-" She saw their glares. "Let me guess, you know."

"Yes." They chorused.

"So, if you know it all, what do you want from me?" She wasn't real happy that someone made her remember the good old days.

"Your little teen adventures are cutting into our profit margin, big time!" Burn showed them a rapidly declining income graph.

Kim rolled her eyes, again. "First, I never charged people. And tw-"

"And that's the problem." Burn declared.

Dash pointed at her. "You had your kicks. Now leave the hero business to the professionals."

Kim pulled herself up and got into his face this time. "Well, joke's on you since I have been retired for over a year now!"

Dash and the others looked unsure. "Then, why are our website traffic didn't pick back up?" He asked to the other two.

They heard a poignant coughing. Flash was staring at them with dead eyes. "Really guys? You can't even _ guess_ why?"

The trio seemed really lost. "No, I mean… Why wouldn't people call for us as much as they used to?"

Monique's exhausted sigh was heard from nearby. "He clearly meant there are superheroes around that help people for free, like himself."

Understanding dawned on their faces. Dash looked at the other two. "If people like them are helping others for free-"

"No one would pay us." Crash deduced, with Sherlock-like precision.

"But if they weren't around anymore..." Dash mused.

Burn Burnam looked straight at Ron. "We would be back in full business." He cracked his knuckles.

Ron was honestly dejected. If he could sweatdrop like an anime character, he would. "Really? That's your big plan now?"

Team Impossible all turned to him. "We insist you retire, Flash." Dash's skin turned shiny.

Burn finished that sentiment for him, while his fists glowed with heat. "Or we will retire _ you."_

Ron stopped vibrating his face and looked at Kim and Monique in succession. "Are those guys for real?"

Monique shrugged from the point she was standing. "It's their funeral."

Kim felt a headache fast approaching.

* * *

A heat blast scorched the spot Ron was just standing earlier. They were in the parking lot of the cineplex, and Team Impossible was trying to defeat him, with rather intense passion.

In a near-emotionless voice, "Guys." He evaded a lunge by the metallic Dash. "This is just stupid." He evaded again, this time, an attempt to capture and strangle him by a stretchy Crash. "I mean, c'mon, what are you gonna do if you take me out," he evaded another heat blast by Burn, "kill Superman next?" He laughed after that as he evaded, as if that was a hilarious joke.

Dash got ready to charge again. "You are a lawless vigilante! You operate without a license. We are completely within the law if we can bring you in!"

Flash seemed to think about that for a second, all the while evading another heat blast. "Okay, that, you might have a point, but 'let's take out the competition' is your best idea?" He finally didn't just evade, and tripped Dash in the middle of his charge, making him tumble. "I thought there was a mercenary code of conduct against this sort of thing?"

Crash stretched all around Ron, ready to capture him in a cocoon. "We are not mercenaries, we are heroes!" He enclosed himself on the red figure, but it blurred away again.

"Well, if you are getting paid, you _ are _ mercenaries dude!" He made Crash's stretching arms catch Burn instead of himself. The elastic man quickly retreated his arms as he was burned by Burn's heat.

"No, we rescue people and fight bad guys!" Dash got ready to charge again.

"For money." Ron finished it for him.

The metallic-skinned metahuman was confused by that. "I mean, of course for money, why would you do this for free?"

Flash shrugged. "I dunno, maybe because that's the right thing to do?" He shrugged again, as he blurred half a meter to his side and evaded another heat blast. "Look, I don't have anything against mercs, you do you guys."

After another minute of this, Team Impossible was heaving with their hands on their knees. Meanwhile, Flash was just standing there, looking fresh and rested. "Y'know, if you operate worldwide, you can find tons of paying jobs for rich guys who need protection or international initiatives needing help."

There was a sizeable crowd watching the 'fight.' He turned to them and waved for a second. "Not much demand for your services around here anyway."

Dash, having controlled his breathing a little, asked in trepidation. "Being heroes was our marketing genius! How are we supposed to differentiate our brand if we are just mercs?!"

"Rebrand it then." They all looked to the side, hearing Monique speak. "Total rebranding, new website, all that."

Kim shrugged, with her arms crossed in front of her. "Three metahumans with training, I'm sure you can find paying work without compromising your morals any day of the week."

The trio looked at each other, then to Flash, who nodded along. Dash sighed. "You are too powerful for us anyway. What the hell, we'll try a corporate rebranding."

And with that, they departed quickly, followed by Flash blurring away.

* * *

**XXXXXXX**

**The Race Is Still Alive by The Spiritual Machines**

**XXXXXXX**

Few days later, after Ron stormed _Bermuda Triangle_, Wade forwarded all three of them a website.

Monique opened it on her phone, and they all read it.

"Dash DeMon, Crash Cranston and Burn Burnam presents: _ Doom Patrol?_" Ron was kinda taken aback. "That's the name they went with?"

Kim read the explanation. "For all your extraordinary needs. Rescue and survival, recon and retrieval, protection of VIPs and secure sites, and even certified public accountance services are rendered by our metahuman specialists at agreeable premium rates."

Monique scrolled down and read the fine print. "Restrictions may apply. Individuals prohibited for Americans to work with in Foreign Trade Corrupt Practices Act cannot apply. No Illegal operations can be carried out or consulted upon. The applying parties must have a credit score of minimum seven hundred. VIP protection costs are covered by the employer. Corporate entities must apply via special channels provided below… And it goes on for another half page."

Kim snorted. "Well, at least they are out of our hair."

Ron threw a sideways glance. "You didn't like them bringing up the old days."

Kim smiled. "Old days were simple." Then she left to join Eric in lunch queue.

Monique looked at Ron, slightly concerned. "Don't you miss the old days too? I know I wasn't there for 'em, but..."

Ron grimaced. "Do I?" He sighed. "More than you'll know." Then he smiled. "But who says they have to be completely gone?"

Monique took that as a sign of his acceptance.

Instead, he was thinking something else entirely.

_Maybe, I can bring them back. _

_Maybe…_

* * *

**A.N.: Wanted to put this out. A few character moments, with a little surprise story tucked into the timeline of So the Drama Part I.**


End file.
